Casualidad
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Él me sonrió, y yo le sonreí. en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error. pero era demasiado tarde, ya había caido en sus redes. ¿Podía Vincent amar? Vincent x OC
1. Desconocido

**Desconocido:**

Aún recordaba ese horrible incendio, ese horrible hombre que había prendido fuego a la casa de sus padres, matándolos. Nadie había sobrevivido a excepción de ella. No sabía muy bien que había pasado, ya que los nervios y miedo le habían hecho mezclar los recuerdos, y se habían visto alterados. Pero cuando la casa se quemó ella se encontraba en el campo, a unos diez metros.

Todo ardía.

En ese instante salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó como alguien le sujetaba del brazo alzándola. Asustada alzó la vista y vio a dos hombres, parecían borrachos.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó uno con una sonrisa que confirmaba que estaba borracho.

- Es guapa – dijo el otro con una sonrisa que desfiguraba su rostro.

- Sí, que lo es – le siguió el otro. ella estaba tan asustada que no podía ni hablar. – ¿Qué me dices de pasar un buen rato con nosotros? – preguntó el que la tenía agarrada.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Suéltame – murmuró a la chica presa por el pánico.

El primer hombre rió, e introdujo su mano en las ropas de la chica.

- Déjame – le espetó moviéndose, intentando jalarse del agarre de aquel miserable.

- ¡Ajá! Ya decía yo que parecía peleona.

- Así me gustan – rió el otro, sin hacer caso a la chica. Siguió con su tarea.

- ¡Déjame, suéltame! – le gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero en ese momento, cuando pensó que nadie vendría a socorrerla, sintió como la presión de sus muñecas desaparecía, y cayó al suelo. Se atrevió a mirar lo que sucedía y vio a los dos borrachos al suelo inconscientes y a un tercer chico delante de ella. Este se acercó a ella.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! No me toques – le gritó. Entonces el joven se arrodillo, y le tendió la mano.

- No temas. Yo no te haré nada de lo que pretendían hacerte esos indecentes – murmuró con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo rubio, y un ojo de cada color, rojo y dorado. – confía en mí – murmuró.

Le cogí la mano, y él me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te hicieron daño? – preguntó con calma. ella negó con la cabeza. –

- No me hicieron nada - dijo respirando agitadamente. Aún sentía el miedo en el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras me ponía una capa en mi hombros.

- D-denise… - contestó la chica. El muchacho le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Yo me llamo Vincent -. – todo saldrá bien ¿De acuerdo Denise?

Denise asintió un poco desconcertada, y se tapó la marca que adornaba su cuello. Esperaba que ese desconocido no la hubiera visto.


	2. Denise

Hola, mi nombre es Denise y soy una chica de diecisiete años, bastante ocupada, soy miembro de Pandora. Desde joven que conocía la existéncia del abismo y de las cadenas. Mis padres eran miembros de Pandora. Pero fueron asesinados por unos los Baskervilles, ellos prendieron fuego a nustra casa. Por eso decidí continuar su investigación, sentía que eso era lo que devia hacer. Pero de eso ya hace cinco años.

También tengo una hermana pero ella siempre se desentiende de todo lo que no le interesa.

Bueno, basta de presentaciones, ¡Hoy estoy más ocupada que nunca!

Resulta que hoy era el día en que las casas ducales se reunían para decidir que hacían con la reaparición de los Baskerville.

Yo solo era una pieza más en ese juego, pero tenía que estar presente en la reunión junto con Liam.


	3. Rutina

**Rutina:**

Iba andando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Pandora hacia esa reunión. Había buscado a Liam por todas partes, pero no lo había encontrado, así que decidí ir a ver a Break.

Aún me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, cuando Sharon-sama y shelly-sama lo trajeron a la mansión Rainsworth. También venían por Pandora.

Actualmente Break parecía vivir en Pandora. siempre hurgando por aquí.

Abrí la puerta, ahí encontré a Break tumbado en la cama, y a Liam en el escritorio del primera firmando y rellenando papeles.

Como siempre...

- ~Ah, Denise-chan. Buenos dias~ - saludó Break. Yo le miré, y luego miré a Liam.

- Tendrías que parar de hacer eso Break, o volverás loco al único competente en Pandora – le dije con una sonrisa cogiendo a Liam del brazo y levantándolo de la mesa.

- Hai, hai – rió este.

- Liam, venga vamos a la reunión – le dije.

- Ah, si... la reunión – dijo con voz cansada.

- Break luego te contamos – dije despidiendome de él.

- ~Adiós, que vaya bien~ -.

Nos dirigimos a la sala dónde habría la reunión. Al entrar todos los duques estaban ya presentes.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y escuchamos atentos.


	4. La llave

**La llave:**

Era la hora que los duques sacaran alguna conclusión de esa reunión. Fue en ese momento cuando el duque Bezarius me miró a mi y luego a Liam.

Se levantó y puso algo entre mis manos.

- Duque Bezarius que est... –

- Ellos saben que tenemos las llaves, si simplemente las pasamos... será más dificil para los Baskerville saber quién tiene las llaves de los portales que llevan al abismo, y por tanto les será más difícil optenerlas.

- ¿Y que optenemos con eso? – preguntó el duque Barma intrigado.

- Tiempo, querido amigo. Un tiempo valiosisimo – dijo este volviéndose a sentar. – yo entrego mi llave a la señorita Denise.

- ¡¿Q-que? – casi chillé. Liam me dió un codazo y me mordí el labio. Todos los duques me miraron.

- Quiero decir es un honor pero... ¿por que sería yo la que custodiaría esa valiosa llave? – pregunté.

- Tienes lo que hace falta – sonrió el duque Bezarius.

La reunión acabó más temprano de lo que esperaba. Pero no me sentí mejor. Si conseguían esa llave... ¡Era como una bomba de relojería! Y la llevaba yo.

- Tranquila Denise, estoy seguro que nada le pasará a la llave. Confian en ti – me intentó serenar Liam. Yo le miré y asentí no muy convencida.

Me guardé la llave en el interior de mi camisa, ahí había un bolsillo interior escondido. Quería llevarla siempre conmigo.


	5. Informe del día

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic! La verdad es que haré capítulos cortos, pero prometo actualizar rápido! :D**

**La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño ^O^**

**Gracias chicas por los reviews ¡y por nada del mundo dais la lata! sois libres de dejar los reviews que querais! (Por favor hacedlo)! Animan mucho de verdad XD**

**Intentaré ponerme en la cabeza de nuestro chico con los ojos bicolor, y enlazarlo con Denise para escribir algo 'interesante' –**_**Juas jaus juas, cof cof cof…**_**- *atragantándose* bueno mejor los dejo con el capítulo. V.V**

* * *

><p><strong>Informe del día:<strong>

Reim y Denise se dirigían hacía la habitación de Break para contarle cómo había ido la reunión con los duques, cuando de repente Denise sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura a modo de abrazo.

- Por fin te encuentro Denise-chan~ - dijo la voz de Vincent Nightray.

- V-vincent – se sorprendió Denise. Cuando salió del asombro intentó zafarse del abrazo de él.

Denise se había convertida en la protegida de Vincent desde que él la rescató ese funesto día, en que todo en la vida de la chica dejó de tener sentido.

''_Una cosa poco habitual viniendo de Vincent, quién solo se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, Gilbert'' O eso se creía…_

- Um… puedo ir solo a la reunión si lo…

- No, Reim, espérame. Vincnet tengo que irme – y diciendo eso Denise se marchó tras de Reim dejando a un Vincent decepcionado en medio del pasillo de Pandora.

Denise suspiró; y presionó la llave del fondo de su bolsillo.

Reim y Denise se pararon delante de la puerta de Break y la abrieron. Ahí en la cama se encontraba tumbado.

Se acercaron y Denise se despojó de su abrigo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Break mientras Reim se quedaba de pie al lado del armario.

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Break con curiosidad mal disimulada.

- Me han dado la llave Bezarius, que abre una de las puertas hacia el abismo. – le confesó Denise.

- Oh, ¿te han ascendido? – preguntó lanzándole un caramelo que cogió al aire.

- ¡No! Simplemente me la han dado hizo un largo silencio - ¿Qué haré con ella? –

- Denise, tranquila, si te la han dado será por algo – intentó aliviar mi carga Reim.

- Me voy a desmayar – dijo de repente Denise recargando la cabeza en el escritorio de Break. Este rio. Y Denise le lanzó una mirada fulminante, mosqueada.

- Denise, eres tan predecible-.

- No tiene gracia, es una gran responsabilidad – le explicó ella con el caramelo en mano.

- Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas-.

- … Quizás, tengas razón – admitió por fin Denise, llevándose la mano encima de los ojos.

- La llave está en buen recaudo contigo, Denise-chan~ - canturreó Break con su habitual tono.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

- Por cierto – interrumpió Reim el silencio - ¿has acabado los informes Break?

- ¿Um? ¿Qué informes? – preguntó break lamiendo su caramelo, inocentemente.

- L-los que te di ayer Break – tartamudeó Reim frotando sus gafas con nerviosismo.

- ~Ah~ ¿te refieres a esos? – inquirió señalando la chimenea, dónde había un montón de hojas con el sello de Pandora quemando lentamente.

- ¡AHHH! ¡BREAK! – gritó de los nervios Reim, arrodillándose al lado de la chimenea y sacando algunos papeles chamuscados mientras medio lloraba y maldecía a Break.

Denise se levantó de la silla con una risa discreta.

- Bueno chicos, que os divirtáis. Yo me retiro. – informó Denise poniéndose el abrigo.

- Adiós Denise-chan~ - dijo Break mientras Reim seguida sumido en la tristeza que le provocaba ver todos esos papeles arder… o el simple hecho de que fuera Break quién los hubiera quemado, si remordimiento.

Denise salió de la habitación en la que Break se hospedaba y abandonó Pandora en dirección a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>~¡Tachánnn! ~<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció la segunda aparición de Vincent? La verdad es que fue corta U.U' , pero más adelante saldrá más, no os preocupéisss!**_**Todo a su tiempo XD**_


	6. Sentir

_**¡Hola a todos/as de nuevo! ¡Ya vuelvo con otro capítulo más! Este es un poco más largo, espero que os guste.**_

_**¡Besos y disfrutad del capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV DENISE<strong>_

Las últimas luces del día habían desaparecido ya, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Era una noche tranquila, con estrellas y la brillante luna que bañaba los tejados de la mansión Nightray con su cremosa luz.

Entré en la mansión, y me dirigí al ala este. Caminaba sin prestar atención a nada en particular, hasta que vi a Eccho no muy por delante de mí. Apresuré el paso hasta ponerme a su lado.

**- Eccho, buenas noches** – la saludé con una sonrisa.

**- Ah, Buenas noches** – contestó sin mucha emoción, y con la mirada perdida.

**- ¿Pasa algo?** – ella me miró y asintió.

**- Vincent-sama te buscaba. Estará en su habitación** – me informó.

**- Aahhh – suspiré.- ¿tan tarde?** – pero decidí ir, y Eccho me acompañó hasta la habitación de Vincent. Una vez me quedé sola delante de esa puerta, la abrí y me adentré en la penumbra de la sala. Entonces vi que la luz que alumbraba levemente las paredes de ese sector de la casa provenían de la habitación continua a la que yo me encontraba. El salón.

Al llegar al salón vi un grande sillón tojo girado en dirección a la chimenea, y encima de esa silla había ese ratón tan 'curioso', la cadena de Vincent.

Rodeé el sillón y lo vi… durmiendo. Otra vez se había quedado dormido.

Suspiré, y miré al otro sillón que estaba enfrente a la silla en la que estaba Vincnet. Había una manta, la cogí y se la puse encima de Vincent, cubriéndolo.

**- Buenas noches Vincent** – murmuré apagando la luz de ese salón. Y me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

Hoy había sido un día agotador.

Cuando entré en mi cuarto me deshice de mi ropa, sin prestar mucha atención dónde caía. Cuando me hube cambiado busqué la llave entre mis ropajes tirados en el suelo. La miré atentamente.

Los Baskervilles querían esa llave; las casas ducales tendrían que que aliarse una vez más, desde la tragedia de Sablier. Incluso los Nightray.

Me dejé caer en la grande cama, me envolví con las suaves e aromáticas sábanas deseda, y me tumbé de costado. Cerré los ojos.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, hacía días que esa marca que tenía desde que tenía conciencia me escocía.

Me dormí con la duda de si eso significaría algo.

La mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor punzante en el cuello.

Me dirigí al baño para observar la marca. Me quemaba muchísimo, esa sensación me abrumaba, pero entonces me percaté de una nota que había debajo de la puerta de mi habitación.

Me acerqué con torpeza matutina, la cogí, y la leí.

_Siento avisarte con tan poca antelación, pero Oz dará una 'fiesta', y me gustaría que tú y Vincent asistierais._

_Es en la mansión Bezarius a las 9:30 pm._

_Gracias_

_Gilbert N._

Abrí los ojos entrecerrados y miré por la ventana, vi que estaba oscuro. Sería aún de noche.

Pero entonces miré el reloj.

¿¡Las 8:45!

¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? ¡Por no hablar de que si no me daba prisa llegaríamos tarde!

Corrí hacia el centro de la habitación, y abrí el armario de ropa, cogí unos de los vestidos y me lo puse con prisas. Me dirigí hacia el baño dónde me peiné. Me hice un modesto moño bajo. Me puse los pendientes delante del espejo y una cinta verde que envolvía la marca de mi cuello. Luego volví a la habitación, cogí los zapatos con una mano y salí de la habitación.

Andé tan deprisa como pude, y me paré enfrente de la puerta de Vincent. Dejé los zapatos en el suelo, y me los coloqué antes de entrar.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Vincent derecho, a unos cinco metros de la puerta, con los pantalones negros de gala, una camisa blanca, y intentaba atarse el pelo con una cinta de color negro.

Al oír la puerta abrirse él se giró y me muró con una sonrisa.

**- Qué suerte que estés despierto** – suspiré aliviada. Él volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta atrayéndome hasta la sala de estar.

- ¿**Por cierto para que era la fiesta?** – preguntó con un bostezo buscando su chaqueta.

**- Em… supongo que será para celebrar que Oz volvió del abismo.** – razoné, él asintió con despreocupación.

Miré la mesa de Vincent y vi que en ella había un juego de ajedrez, con una partida empezada. Me acerqué mientras intentaba subirme el cierre del vestido, sin éxito.

**- Arg… ¿Puedes subirme esto Vincnet?** – pregunté mostrándole la parte trasera del vestido; ya harta del maldito cierre.

**- Claro –** sonrió poniéndose detrás de mí. Se acercó y sentí sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, con el cierre. Sentí su mirada en mi piel, y noté como iba cerrando la cremallera despacio, pero entonces se detuvo, quedándose a medio camino. De repente noté algo en mi cuello

**POV Vincent**

Había algunos mechones de cabello que caían de su moño tapando la nuca de Denise. Me acerqué más, hasta que mi nariz rozó la piel de su cuello. E inhalé su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Noté como Denise se tenso, estática, y sonreí para mis adentros.

**- ¿Qué haces?** – preguntó desconcertada.

**- Nada** – respondí con mi habitual tono alegre, y acabé de cerrar la cremallera de su vestido – **ya está** – anuncié. Denise se volvió para mirarme.

**- Gracias**– Mustió ella, y volvió la mirada a la partida de ajedrez que había encima de mi mesa. - **¿Has tenido invitados?** – preguntó tumbando un peón que estaba fuera del tablero.

**- Si, invité a unos amigos**– contestó sonriendo.

Pero ene se momento la puerta se abrió.

**- El carruaje está listo Vincent-sama** – anunció un mayordomo enfundado en un traje negro, asomándose por la puerta.

**- Ahora bajo** – le respondí con una sonrisa. Y la puerta se volvió a cerrar. – **Vamos Denise-chan~** – dije alejándome de ella.

**POV Denise**

Le seguí hasta la calle, cogiéndome el vestido para bajar los escalones de la mansión. Ahí delante había un carruaje, subimos y nos acomodamos en los mullidos cojines que lo colmaban.

Miré a Vincent que tenía la mirada clavada en algún lugar alejado de fuera el vehículo.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando Vincent? ¿Y qué clase de personas serían sus amigos? Me intrigaba…

Me daba la sensación de que estaba tramando algo. Y por si fuera poco tenía que asistir a una de esas fiestas sociales, a las que los nobles solo se reúnen para comentar sus últimos triunfos.

Eran tan superficiales… no me gustaban.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo.

Debíamos haber llegado ya a la mansión Bezarius. Lancé una fugaz mirada al exterior para comprobar que así era.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Se aceptan tomates, criticas y… reviewss! ¡ONEGAI! ¡Todo será bienvenido, estimado lector!<strong>


	7. Excusas

**¡Buenas tardess! Ya tengo aquí el siguiente capi del fic. ^O^**

**Cómo siempre gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros encantadores reviews, que ya sabéis cuanto me animan.**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess:**_**tranquila, lo de la baba, es normal, sobretodo con Vincent –BABEANDOOO!- *¬* (¡¿Quién no babea con Vince?)**_

_**XD Una vez más gracias por seguir este fic, y dejar tu opinión. Besos! Nos leemos!**_

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx:**_**Jajaja, yo también tenía pensado en hacer 'algo más' entre Vince y Denise, pero que gracia tendría si Denise-chan sucumbiera tan facilmente a los encantos de Vincent? -MUAJAJAJAJAJ- si, lo siento, soy cruel ^-^ Un besoo!**_

**Himeko-chan09:**_**Gracias por el review, la verdad es que si que pasa, qe se olvida de poner el review en los fics qe lees, pero me algero que lo hayas puesto, y de que te guste la historia. Sigue leyendo ONEGAI!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Excusas:<strong>

La puerta se abrió, y Vincent bajó del coche, luego se giró y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a bajar. La tomé cogiéndome el vestido con la otra mano, y saltando al exterior.

Soplé al observar el panorama.

¡Había mucha gente!

- Será rápido – me sorprendió Vincent adivinando que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Eso espero – combiné antes de tomar el camino hacia el interior de la mansión.

En la puerta de la mansión nos encontramos a Gilbert vestido de gala.

- ¡Habéis venido! – exclamó al vernos.

- Claro – le sonreí.

- ¡Gilbert! – exclamó Vincent lanzándose encima de su hermano mayor.

- V-vincent, quítate – dijo Gil intentando quitarse de encima a su hermano que lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras decía lo mucho con lo había extrañado.

- V-venga entremos – dijo Gilbert cuando se hubo deshecho de su hermano menor que volvía a estar a mi lado con una gran sonrisa. Al final y con algunas risas obedecimos y decidimos entrar en la mansión.

Fue instantáneo; en el mismo momento en que entramos en el salón noté como _**todas**_ las miradas femeninas se posaban en nosotros… bueno, en_**Ellos.**_

Me sentí un poco incómoda. Un… poco…

- Voy a buscar a Oz, por favor no te vayas de la fiesta Denise – me rogó Gilbert. Yo intenté sonreír.

- Tranquilo Gil, no iré a ninguna parte -. Y con eso se mezclo entre la multitud, hasta desaparecer.

- Intenta sonreír Denise, te ves más linda – dijo de repente Vincent, casi no le hice caso, me concentré en mirar de reojo a todas esa féminas que miraban a Vincent con esos oscuros ojos, llenos de deseo y lujuria.

- Esas muchachas parecen deseosas de hablar contigo – observé en voz alta, Vincent sonrió cuando volví la vista hacía él.

- No me interesa ninguna de _**esas**_ mujeres – contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Pero no me pasó desapercibido la palabra _**'esas'**_ en la frase. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba sin ningún motivo, lo sentía tan fuerte que temía que él lo oyera.

_¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo?_

- ¿Bailas conmigo Denise-chan~? – dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo me giré al instante, sorprendida, y le miré con una ceja arqueada la mano que me había ofrecido.

- ¿estás loco? – le solté – yo no sé bailar – le dije.

- No hace falta, es fácil. – me aseguró sin quitar esa sonrisa que hacía sucumbir a todas las mujeres.

- ¿Y… Ada-sama? – improvisé, buscando alguna buena excusa para no bailar con él.

- Ada-sama no está aquí – respondió cogiéndome de la cintura con sus finos y largos dedos. Yo abatida por no encontrar ninguna excusa, le tomé la mano.

- Solo un baile – dije evitando su mirada. No podía ser, ¿mis mejillas se estaba tiñendo de rojo?

La música empezó a sonar. La dulce e misteriosa melodía inundó el salón. Era preciosa.

Entonces Vincent hizo el primer paso.

- Solo sigue mis pasos, y déjate llevar – me murmuró en el oído. Me estremecí ante ese tono tan dulce e íntimo.

Me agarré más fuerte a la ropa de su espalda, y empecé a seguir sus pasos. Noté como se rebajaba a mi nivel de baile. Los pasos eran pequeños, y no nos desplazábamos.

Noté como sonreía.

- ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté alzando el rostro.

- Eres una gran bailarina – me dijo.

- Eso no es cierto, lo estás haciendo todo tú – le contradije. – además ni siquiera nos movemos del sitio – le recordé. Este abrió sus dos ojos, mostrando su peculiaridad. Un ojo rojo y el otro dorado.

- Entonces ¿quieres que nos movamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Nani? -.

En ese momento noté como agrandaba sus pasos, y me arrimaba más a él, sin soltar mi cintura.

Pero me sorprendió ver como no perdía el ritmo, ni el hilo de la danza.

¿Cómo era posible? Jamás había bailado.

Pero de repente Vincent se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté. Este me miró con los ojos abiertos.

- La canción terminó – contestó. En ese momento me separé de él.

- A sí, es cierto – dije con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Quieres bailar más? – me preguntó.

''_Si''_

- No – respondí. – tengo que… ir al baño – le contesté

- ¿necesitas que te guíe? – preguntó sonriéndome con picardía.

- ¡NO! – le grité completamente sonrojada. Pero luego recapacité sobre el modo en que lo había dicho – Quiero decir… ya sé dónde está – *sonrisa forzada de los nervios*

- De acuerdo – contestó con una sonrisa serena.

Yo me giré y crucé la pista de baile en dirección al 'baño'.

* * *

><p>…<strong>. ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Yo personalmente me divertí mucho imaginando esas escenas -jijjiji- XD**

**Bueno me despido, y no olviden contribuir con un revieww! *U***

_**~ ¡Hasta pronto! ~**_


	8. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

**El plan de Vincent ha empezado… Si quieren saber más… ¡Solo lean!**

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentro:<strong>

Me dirigí al baño de señoras como le había prometida a Vincent.

El baño era bastante grande. Las paredes de color pastel y el suelo de mármol le daban un aire aristocrático. Se notaba que era la mansión de una de las cuatro casas ducales; los detalles en las puertas de los lavabos, o la sinalefa de rosas en la pared, o las picas con las pastillas de jabón con diferentes aromas.

Me adentré en esa casa de muñecas en grandes dimensiones, y me paré delante de una pica. Me miré al espejo que había. Estaba acalorada y se me notaba con los sonrojos, y colores de mi cara.

''_Maldito Vincent. ''_

Pensé abriendo el grifo para refrescarme.

Puse mis manos bajo el agua fría y luego me la apliqué por la parte del cuello y la frente. Maldición, el sofoque no amainaba.

Me apoyé en el mármol que rodeaba la pica, bajando la cabeza.

Esa sensación era completamente nueva para mí, es más no sabía ni que me ocurría. Pero me sentía más sensible e irritable ¡Y _**'sonrrojable'**_!

Debía de estar trabajando demasiado. Break tenía razón, necesitaba un descansito, y tomarme las cosas con calma.

- Ah, perdona – interrumpió mis pensamientos una dulce y tímida voz femenina.

Levanté la cabeza. Había una chica en la puerta del lavabo que se cerró detrás de ella. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño adornado con joyas preciosas; sus ojos verdes también eran bellos, y su vestido rosado le quedaba a la perfección.

- ¿Has visto un pendiente por aquí? – me preguntó. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, y miré a mí alrededor, y vi una perla blanca y brillante al lado de la pastilla de jabón. La tomé y se la mostré.

- ¿es esta? – pregunté abriendo la mano.

- Si – sonrió acercándose a mí. La cogió y se puso a mi lado intentando ponerse el pendiente. Yo la observé detenidamente.

- ¿esperas a un chico? – la pregunta surgió de mis labios sin mi permiso. Luego me di cuenta de lo osada que había sido. Ella se giró con algo más que un leve rubor, y asintió.

- Si –

- Seguro que pensará que estás hermosa – le dije intentando establecer una conversación, para hacerla sentir segura de sí misma.

- Gracias – sonrió – la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- ¿le conoces desde hace mucho? – le pregunté.

- La verdad es que no, le vi en un baile… es una persona muy peculiar.

- ¿Cómo es? -. Ella se llevó las manos a los labios, dudosa.

- Es muy gentil, siempre sonriente. Es encantador. Tiene el pelo rubio, y un ojo de cada color, puede parecer raro, pero…

- Espera – le murmuré recopilando información. - ¿Tú eres Ada Bezarius? – le pregunté. Ella asintió.

- Oh… em… yo… tengo que irme – dije de repente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, ante esa reacción.

- Espera – dijo cogiéndome del brazo con timidez. - ¿A-a dónde vas?

- Necesito tomar el aire… este tipo de fiestas me agobian –dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Ah… ¡hasta pronto! – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera y dulce.

Realmente necesitaba ir a tomar el aire. Ya había llegado a mi tope, esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció este encuentro?<strong>

**Siguiente capítulo cargado de emociones y revelaciones por parte de Denise.**

**~¡Hasta pronto!~**


	9. El comienzo de algo

**¡Hi! ~ Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste ^O^**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess: gracias por todos tus reviews, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. ¡Disfrutalo! Besos ~**

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de algo:<strong>

Salí del baño rápidamente, tenía que desconectar, salir de allí, aclarar mi mente e ordenar mis ideas.

Ada era una chica muy simpática~ y mona…

_¡Arg! ¿Por qué me sentía así?_

Salí a la terraza. No había nadie ahí. Me apoyé en la baranda, mirando el cielo nocturno.

En ese momento sentí algo suave encima mis hombros. Me giré para ver cómo Vincent me ponía su chaqueta.

- V-vincent – murmuré. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Tu chaqueta -.

- Póntela, pareces necesitarla más que yo – sonrió con gentileza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar. – ¿no te extrañaran en el salón? –

- No creo que me extrañen tanto como a ti – respondió.

- Ya claro – a veces hablar con Vincent era hablar con el espejo mágico de la Blancanieves; siempre decía lo maravillosa que era la gente, jamás los defectos, o… lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Estás molesta? – me preguntó de repente.

- No – le contesté con sinceridad – solo que jamás sé lo que pasa por tu mente – le dije con fastidió. –.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Me giré para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que sin saberlo me habían cautivado desde el primer momento que le vi. Presioné su chaqueta en mis hombros, y bajé la mirada.

- No estaría mal – le contesté a su anterior pregunta. Él rió. - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

- Eres tan previsible Denise-chan~

- Ese es el punto – le recordé malhumorada, y me volví a girar evitando su rostro.

- No te enfades Denise-chan; me gusta lo predecible -.

- Bien por ti – le dije mientras mi enfado incrementaba.

- En serio, no te enfades conmigo, por favor Denise-chan. – sonrió. Soplé y volví a apoyar los brazos en la baranda.

- No me gustan estas fiestas – dije como conclusión.

- Ya lo sé, por eso te he traído esto – dijo dejando una copa con un líquido dorado en su interior.

- ¡Bien! ahora quieres emborracharme. – le dije con sarcasmo.

- Esa pequeña dosis no emborracha. – me aseguró. – además seguro que hace más entretenida la velada – dijo mientras me brindaba la copa. La acepté con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Entretenida?

- ¿Por qué deberíamos brindar? – preguntó ignorando mi pregunta. – Ah, ya sé.~ ¡Brindemos porque Gil dejó de fumar! – le miré incrédula y me eché a reír.

- Esto no te lo crees ni tú. – le dije sonriendo.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones?

- Podemos brindar por… ¿el presente?

- ¿Y que tenemos en el presente?

- Yo, champang y tú – reí.

- Suena interesante -.

_Suena muy interesante…_


	10. Impensable

**Aquí subo bastante emocionada el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste~**

**Solo lean. ^O^**

* * *

><p><strong>Impensable:<strong>

_**Ya nada importaba, no podía permanecer en la tierra, esa sensación era demasiado para mí.**_

_**Mi respiración, al igual que mis latidos se habían desbocado por completo, solo podía pensar en el calor que recorría mi cuerpo.**_

_**Mierda…**_

_**Notaba como enredaba sus manos en mi pelo, mientras besaba mi cuello. Yo hundí mi rostro en su hombro. Sentía sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo.**_

_**Estábamos tan pegados que parecíamos uno. Entonces nos volvimos a besar, mientras intentábamos llegar a la cama. Notaba como chocábamos contra objetos, pero nada importaba ahora.**_

_**De repente sentí mi vestido deslizarse, hasta caer al suelo. Seguimos besándonos, incluso cuando caímos en la cama.**_

_**- Vin…cent… - suspiré su nombre cuando volvió a atacar mi cuello. Noté sus manos posarse en mi cintura, y entonces me mordió el labio inferior. Pude ver sus ojos bicolores, y su sonrisa.**_

**…**

Me incorporé de golpe, y miré a mí alrededor. Aún no me parecía estar despierta, me levanté de la cama y me fui corriendo a mojarme la cara, pero no sirvió de nada, continuaba notando su tacto, sus caricias aún quemaban en mi piel.

¿Había sido… un sueño?

_Un maldito sueño…_

Mi corazón aún iba a cien. Y entonces llamaron a la puerta. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Fui a abrir, y me encontré a Reim, quién me miró preocupado.

- ¿Denise te encuentras bien? - preguntó.

- Si, es solo que... – no supe que decir - ¿Querías algo? – pregunté de golpe.

- Oscar-sama te busca -.

- ¿El duque Bezarius?

- Así es -.

- Ahora voy, cinco minutos – le dije cerrando la puerta.

Me puse el uniforme de Pandora e abandoné esa habitación en dirección a la sala de reuniones de Pandora, dónde me encontraría al duque Bezarius. Presioné la llave de la puerta del abismo en mi bolsillo.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Yo era un miembro distinguido de Pandora. Me estaba volviendo loca.

- Siento llegar tarde Oscar-sama – dije entrando apresuradamente por la puerta.

- No, si acabo de llegar – dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

Asentí y me senté delante de él.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté intentando centrarme.

- Pandora ya no es un lugar seguro. – dijo de repente serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Este amanecer los Baskervilles han atacado el cuartel general, buscando información sobre las llaves, una de ellas la tienes tú.

- No tenía ni idea… - murmuré.

- Por eso, los duques hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y es que los poseedores de las llaves serán nuestra prioridad.- concluyó.

- Espera… ¿eso no significaría…?

- Exacto. No podrás volver a pisar Pandora. -.


	11. Mudanza

**Mudanza:**

- ¡Eso es imposible! No puedes pedirme que renuncie a esa parte de mi vida – le dije levantándome.

- Ya lo sé, y lo siento. Por eso pedimos a alguien de confianza que te hospedara, y te protegiese... estará contigo siempre. – me aseguró Oscar-sama.

- ¿Quién será? – pregunté enfadada.

- Vincent Nightray – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - exclamé, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

- Denise-chan~ buenos días – dijo una melodiosa voz al tiempo que la puerta se abrió. Me giré para ver a Vincent parado en la puerta, con su sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos brillantes… ¡Espera! ¿Estaba alabando el físico de Vincent? ¡Mierda! Si lo estaba haciendo. - ¿dormiste bien Denise-chan?~ - preguntó. Eso me hizo recordar el sueño.

- Y-yo… ¿Por qué no debería haber dormido bien cretino? – le grité. Oscar-sama me miró extrañado.

- Está bien, está bien – rió disculpándose Vincent – entonces vamos –

- ¿Vamos? ¿a dónde? – pregunté aún nerviosa.

- A instalarte permanente en la mansión Nightray – explicó – te ayudaré con tus pertinencias. – me dijo.

- Qué buena idea. Pues te la encargo Vincent. Yo tengo que irme – dijo Oscar-sama abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? –

- Vamos – contesté pasando por su lado, pero de repente me agarró de la mano, y me posó sus labios encima de mi frente.

- ¿Q-qué… haces? – le pregunté, intentando soltarme.

- Comprobar tu temperatura – me dijo una vez se hubo separado - ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar.

- Ya te he dicho que sí – contesté mientras me giraba molesta.

- No sé… pareces distinta – dijo a modo de queja.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación en Pandora. No es que tuviera muchas pertinencias, pero… me daba pena abandonar ese sitio.

Empezamos a meter los objetos y escasa ropa que había en cajas, y estas las llevamos hacía la entrada, dónde el chófer de la carroza Nightray, las acomodó en el 'maletero'.

Cuando acabamos miré por quizás última vez esa habitación, ahora vacía. Suspiré. Nunca pensé que echaría de menos a Pandora, a Reim y a Break…

Salí de Pandora, y vi cómo Vincent me esperaba apoyado en el carruaje de los Nightray.

- Ya está todo – le informé.

- Bien, vamos entonces – me ofreció su mano para subir a la carroza. No la tomé e subí.

- ¿Tú sabes por qué toman todas estas medidas de seguridad? – le pregunté, intentando averiguar cuánto sabía.

- Claro, tú tienes una de las llaves del abismo-.

_- Abismo… -_


	12. Acostúmbrate

**Siento haber tardado tanto~**

**pero por fin puedo subir el capítulo! (Yupiii~)**

**Bueno espero que os guste, y feliz vuelta al coleee/insti/uni etc~**

* * *

><p><strong>Acostúmbrate:<strong>

No es que esa cama no fuera cómoda, pero no podía parar de dar vueltas en ella.

La noche había llegado, y yo ya me había instalado en una habitación al lado que la de Vincent.

Pero entonces oí un ruido en la sala de estar. Me levanté de la cama, y fui a ver que había sido.

Entonces vi a Vincent entrando por la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas? –pregunté frotándome los ojos.

- Llego de pandora – contestó quitándose la chaqueta, y dejándola en el sillón de la sala de estar.

- ¿Pandora? ¿Hay novedades? – pregunté acercándome a él.

- No puedo decir nada – dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

- ¿y por qué no? ¡Esto es injusto! – refunfuñé.

- Esto es por tu seguridad, deberías entenderlo.

- Me da igual, pienso ir a Pandora. – dije dirigiéndome hacía la puerta.

- No tan rápido, estás bajo mi custodia – dijo acorralándome contra la puerta – soy el responsable de tu salud. – añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dem…? Quítate – le dije empujándolo con mis puños sobre su pecho. Pero me cogió de las muñecas y me las llevo por encima de mi cabeza.

- Creo que aún no entiendes la situación -.

- ¿s-situación? – pregunté.

- Eres la presa de los Baskervilles – dijo deslizando una de sus manos por mi cintura. - ¿entiendes? – preguntó acercándose a mi cuello.

- Si, entiendo – dije apartando su mano de mi cintura, y alejando su rostro de mi cuello. Y me senté en un sillón con los brazos cruzados.

- Venga, no te enojes – dijo sentándose en el otro sillón. - ¿jugamos a una partida? – preguntó sacando un tablero de ajedrez. Le miré un largor ato en silencio, antes de ceder.

- Me pido las blancas – dije sentándome bien.

- No podría ser de otro modo – dijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté arrugando la frente desconcertada.

- A nada, juguemos. – dijo colocando las piezas en sus casillas correspondientes. – bien, comienza.

Empecé sacando mi caballo blanco y colocándolo al frente. Yo no podía apartar la mirada del tablero, ya que sabía que Vincent me estaba mirando, y no quería encontrarme con su mirada.

- Jaque mate – murmuró Vincent cuando hubo ejecutado su último movimiento. Abrí mucho los ojos, y comprobé que así era. Me había acorralado, y ahora mataba a mi rey. Vi mi error, y me maldije por no haberlo detectado. – no hace falta que te enfades con el tablero – dijo bromeando. Me levanté, queriendo ir a mi habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó.

- ¿tú qué crees? A mi habitación – le espeté sin mirarlo, pero entonces me cogió de la mano.

- Espera, aún no me has 'pagado' -.

- ¿pagado? ¿de qué hablas? – dije girándome para ver su pícara sonrisa.

- He ganado esta partida, ¿no crees que merezco algo a cambio? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Sentí mis mejillas arder, no podía moverme.

Sentí como se me clavaba el sillón en la espalda, mientras este se acercaba aún más.

- Duele – murmuré.

- Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa. Y de pronto sentí como caía en el sofá. Sentía su respiración, y rezaba para que él no sintiera la mía. Entonces se quedó quieto, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome fijamente.

- Entonces cómo premio querría un pastel con fresas – dijo con una sonrisa inocente apartándose, y empezando a dar saltitos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿UN PASTEL?

- Por favor – pidió con ojitos de cordero.

- Ah, es… está bien – le dije levantándome – al fin de cuentas tú has ganado. – le dije yendo hacía mi habitación.

¿Estaba jugando conmigo o algo? ¿O era yo, la paranoica?

_Demasiadas cosas para mi día normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega el capítulo!me despido cordialmente! Un besooo, y no olviden dejar un review, para alegrar el dia a dicha escritoraaa~<strong>

**Byee!**


	13. Ingredientes

**Hi a todos! Siento el retraso es que he estado muyyy liada! Gomen! pero ahora sin más demora les subo un capítulo más! **

**¡Espero que les guste, y gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia!**

**Ingredientes:**

Ya que no podía ir a Pandora, eso mantendría mí tiempo ocupado. Ese día me había levantado temprano para ir a comprar los ingredientes para hacer ese pastel que le prometí a Vincent.

La ciudad no estaba muy lejos de la mansión Nightray.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar ahí, yo acostumbrada a estar todo el día, en un despacho redactando informes o en medio del bosque matando cadenas… era extraño. Pero tenía su encanto.

La gente paseaba tranquilamente mientras los dueños de las tiendas anunciaban sus productos, era un poco nostálgico.

Entré a una tienda de dulces, iba a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel, pero entonces vi una tarta con fresas ya hecha. Me parecía estar babeando. Tenía una pinta indescriptible.

-Dame ese pastel por favor – pedí al dependiente.

Una vez hube hecho mi compra salí con la bolsita del pastel en mano, y me dirigía hacia el carruaje, pero cuando lo tuve delante oí unos gritos.

- ¿qué demonios…? – inquirí. Dejé el pastel en el carruaje y salí corriendo en dirección a los gritos.

- ¡Espere ojou-sama! – gritó el cochero, pero le ignoré, y seguí corriendo.

No podía ser que unas cadenas hubiera podido infiltrarse en la ciudad. ¿Dónde estaba Pandora?

Giré la calle, y entonces me encontré frente a una enorme cadena con forma de gusano.

Busqué en mi chaqueta mi arma, pero no estaba. ¡Claro! Ya no era miembro de Pandora, me había retirado esa pistola el mismo día que abandoné la organización.

- OH~ una muchacha ¿acaso quieres morir? – rió la voz de la cadena. - ¡PUES MUEREE! – Gritó alzando su cola para aplastarme.

Pero en ese instante, sentí como alguien me tomaba en sus brazos. Y a mis espaldas oí un fuerte estruendo.

De repente todos los gritos e rugidos cesaron. abrí los ojos.

- Ya todo está bien – Susurró Vincent.

- V-vincent… -

- Vamos a casa – dijo. Yo asentí. Me encontraba confusa, y esa sensación de inutilidad invadía todo mi ser.

Era espantoso. Solo quería volver a casa.

_Era lo único que deseaba._


	14. Otras mujeres

**Jujuju~ Buenas! **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! estuve un poco liada... ah, siempre pongo la misma excusa... PERO ES CIERTO! bueno, sin más demora aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo! espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Otras mujeres:<strong>

Aún recordaba a esa cadena infernal, en el pueblo. me encogí aún más, el grito que soltó antes de desaparecer, cuando Vincent la derrotó...

Me pegué más al sillón, y me cubrí con la manta. Fijé mi mirada en la chimenea, viendo como poco a poco la madera se consumía con las llamas del fuego. El crepitar de la chimenea y su calidez era tan agradable.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Vincent tendiéndome una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias – agradecí mientras cogía la taza.

Volví la mirada a la chimenea, pero entonces oí un ruido de llaves, y me giré para ver a Vincent poniéndose la chaqueta de Pandora para salir.

Dejé mi taza en la mesilla junto al tablero de ajedrez, y entonces me levanté dejando caer la manta de mis hombros.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté. Mi tono de voz sonó tan suplicante… me maldije por ello.

- A una cita con Ada-sama. – dijo sorprendido por mi reacción.

- Ah, que vaya bien. – dije bajando la mirada con sequedad. Entonces él sonrió y se apartó de la puerta.

- Venga, no te pongas celosa

- No estoy... - Pero entonces me cogió por la cintura. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? - Qué haces? – le inquirí rojísima.

- Pero podría no ir a la cita…

- ¿Qué?

- Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

- ¿Y-y por qué tendría que hacer algo así? – pregunté con orgullo.

- Bueno, en ese caso... me voy – dijo soltando el agarre de mi cintura.

- E-espera… - murmuré escapó d eentre mis labios inconscientemente. Me veía estúpida e débil, pero realmente no quería que se fuera en una cita con esa simpática y bella Ada Bezarius. – Q-quédate… por favor… - Pedí en casi un murmullo abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Está bien – asintió. Me llevó hasta el sofá. Yo no lo miraba, no podía.

Entonces me hizo sentar, y él se sentó a mi lado. Nos tapó con la manta y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras contemplábamos el fuego de la chimenea.

- Me gusta cuando te pones celosa, pero no hace falta, tú eres la única para mí... – me susurró muy cerca de mí oído. No dije nada, solo me quedé callada disfrutando de esa calidez y esa sonrisa sincera que inundaba el rostro de Vincent. – Eres especial – me murmuró pasando un brazo por mi espalda, rodeándome. – Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. – me confesó.

Pero mis párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco con su voz y el crepitar de la leña quemando lentamente.


	15. Secuestro

**Hola a todos! Siento muchisimo el retraso! gomen, gomen,gomen!**

**Así que sin más demora os dejo ya con el capítulo! de todos modos MUCHAS gracias por los adorables reviews! realmente los aprecio mucho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestro:<strong>

Abrí mis ojos de repente. Mi cuello…. La marca me quemaba, era insoportable, jamás me había dolido tanto. Caí del sofá al suelo.

Me llevé la mano al cuello, era insoportable. No podía respirar.

- ¡Denise! – me llamó Vincent. - ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo arrodillándose a mi lado.

No podía hablar, dolía demasiado.

- Tranquila, déjame ver tu cuello – dijo apartándome la mano, no tuve fuerzas ni para impedírselo.

Le agarré de la camisa. Mientras otro gemido de dolor escapó de mi garganta. Me tomó en brazos con facilidad, y me llevó a su habitación.

Empezaba a ver borroso. Noté algo blando a mi espalda. Me había tumbado en su cama.

- Todo está bien, por favor, resiste – me pidió, y se levantó de la cama para irse.

- V-vin-cent… - lo llamé. Él se detuvo y me miró - ¿Dó-nde… v-vas?

- Voy a llamar a un doctor, para que te chequeé.

Y diciendo eso abandonó la estancia con prisas.

Me tumbé hacia la ventana, notaba como el escozor empezaba a desaparecer, pero aún me costaba respirar. Pero ese aroma me tranquilizaba, la cama olía a él.

Me acurruqué y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba calmarme. Poco a poco el sueño alivió el dolor, pero de repente oí la puerta abrirse.

- Por fin te encuentro – dijo una voz desconocida, pero cuando me giré algo golpeó mi cabeza.

El dolor lo inundó todo, y pronto perdí la visión. Solo pude ver una figura que se acercaba a mí con una capa roja…

_Capa roja…_

No sentía las extremidades, y los párpados me pesaban. Pero estaba consciente. ¿Dónde debía estar?

Notaba una presión en el cuerpo, lo que significaba que estaba atada, y sin ninguna arma. No abrí los ojos, y entonces empecé a oír unas voces desconocidas.

- ¿Crees que llevará la llave encima? – preguntó una voz masculina.

- Seguro, al fin y al cabo ella es la portadora de la llave Bezarius – dijo una segundo voz femenina.

- Ya despertó – informó otra voz fría. Abrí los ojos al instante.

- Así que haciéndote la dormida ¿verdad? – dijo acercándose una mujer con el pelo rosa. Me cogió de la barbilla y me la levantó sin suavidad alguna. – no perdamos más tiempo. Dinos dónde tienes la llave -.

Aún me sentía débil pero tenía bastante fuerza cómo para hacer frente a esas personas.

- ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros? ¿Qué queréis de mí? – inquirí. Pero de repente la mujer levantó su mano y me dio una cachetada.

- Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros – escupió con desprecio.

- Lottie, los rehenes muertos no nos sirven de nada. – intervino un hombre con capa.

- Como sea – dijo soplando. – somos los Baskervilles – dijo sin mucho énfasis.

Mierda…

- Ahora dinos dónde está la llave – retomó el hilo de la conversación.

- No sé de qué me hablas – mentí. Recibí otro golpe.

- Me estás cansando – exclamó la peli-rosa. Escupí un hilo de sangre, y empecé a toser.

- ¡Lottie! Contrólate, muerta no sirve de nada – le recordó su compañero.

- Ni viva tampoco os serviré de nada – dije con el valor que me quedaba.

- Ya la has oído ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco? Ya confesará cuando no pueda más – propuso con una macabra sonrisa la mujer. Se me heló la sangre.

- Haz lo que quieras Lottie, pero no la mates – dijo el hombre indiferente.

- Está bien – dijo agarrándome del pelo para levantarme. – espero que estés lista – dijo muy cerca de mi oído, y muy pronto noté el golpe que acompañaba esas crueles palabras.

- Arg… -

Golpe tras golpe.

- ¿Es que aún en ese estado no piensas decir nada? – pregntó dándome una patada en el estómago.

- P-piérdete… - otro golpe.

- ¡Maldita mujer!

- ¡LOTTIE! –

Al oír esa voz la mujer se giró enseguida, y yo alcé la vista.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó una figura que acababa de entrar en esa sala. La luz iluminó su rostro, su expresión furiosa… ¡¿V-vincent?

- Solo estábamos…

- Podéis hacer lo que os plazca, destruid Pandora si así lo queréis… pero no toquéis a Denise. – les advirtió con mirada de odio.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Vincent se acercó a mí y limpió con su dedo la sangre de mis labios. Me sonrió, y me cogió en brazos.

_Sentí el balanceo de sus pasos. Muy pronto todo dejó de importar y el silencio lo inundó todo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>O.O<em>**

**_¿Que pasará ahora?_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Me despido y espero que les haya gustado! ^O^_**

**_Ciao!_**


	16. Corazón roto

**Corazón roto:**

Sentí una suave aroma a canela. Sentí la pesadez de mis párpados, y el dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, entonces lo recordé todo. El secuestro, los golpes y... Vincent.

¿Que hacía Vincent allí?

Él me había sacado de ahí, había ordenado a los Baskervilles que se detuvieran y ellos le habían hecho caso...

Abrí los ojos, y pude comprobar que me encontraba en la mansión Nightray. Me levanté rápidamente aún con el dolor que sacudía mi cuerpo.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir a informar a Pandora...

Pero algo me detuvo de repente.

¿Sería capaz de delatar a Vincent?

Entonces otra cosa cruzó por mi mente: La llave. Removí mi ropaje roto, y la encontré en el bolsillo dónde la había dejado. Suspiré aliviada, no la habían tomado.

Quizás no la había encontrado...

De todos modos tenía que salir de la mansión Nightray.

Me puse un abrigo del armario, y salí del dormitorio. En la sala de estar no había nadie. Por suerte.

Miré alrededor, y pude ver que en el escritorio de Vincent había unos papeles.

Me acerqué, y empecé a revolverlos. Eran cartas, con el antiguo sello de los Baskervilles. e sentí doblemente traicionada, y rota por dentro. ¿Por que me afectaba tanto?

- ¿Estás buscando algo? - Me sorprendió de repente una voz.

Me giré asustada, para ver a Vincent, sonriendo desde la puerta. La cerró detrás de él.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó.

- Deja de fingir Vincent. - le espeté. - Eres un traidor – mustié entre dientes conteniendo la rábia – solo me utilizaste porque sabias que yo tenía la llave ¿Verdad? - le recriminé. Entonces pareció que la ira se apoderó de él. Me cogió de las muñecas, y estampó mi espalda contra la pared. Estaba muy cerca.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - preguntó serio de repente.

- Deja de jugar, ¡No soy tan estúpida como todas las demás mujeres que te has llevado a la cama! - le dije intentando soltarme, pero no lo conseguí, solo me lastimé más. Él había estado jugando. Todo el tiempo.

- S-suéltame-.

- Jamás jugué contigo – dijo convencido de sus palabras, leyendo mi pensamiento.

- Mientes tan bien que duele – le dije con dolor y desprecio a la vez, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Por una vez en mi vida no tengo que fingir, ni mentir. - me dijo sin más. Me quedé paralizada ante esas palabras. Entonces noté como se acercaba más a mi, y me besó. Posó sus labios encima de los míos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero entonces los cerré y lo empujé con fuerza lejos de mí.

- Aléjate, suéltame - le grité deshaciéndome de sus brazos, y alejándome tanto como pude de él. - Me usaste, te aprovechaste de mi, y de las situaciones. - noté mis lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

- No sigas por ahí -

- ¿O que? ¿Vas a matarme?

- Jamás haría nada parecido. No quiero que sufras -

- Ya, callate – le espeté – no quiero oír más mentiras. - dirigí una furtiva mirada hacia la puerta. No podría escapar.

- Ve – dijo de repente – Ve a Pandora si quieres, vete. No te lo voy a impedir.

Sin decir nada rodeé la habitación, y me posicioné delante de la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de él. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta para abandonar la mansión cuando de repente...

- No sabes lo que significa la marca de tu cuello ¿cierto? - pregunté de repente él. Me giré para ver su expresión. - Es peligrosa. - dijo él.

- ¿Peligrosa para quién? - pregunté con sarcasmo, pero interesada en la respuesta.

- Para todos – sentenció – sobretodo para ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estas relacionada con el abismo.

- ¿por eso me recogiste de esas grises y sucias calles? - inquirí atando cabos.

- No, no fue por eso. Aunque me llamó mucho la atención.

- ¿Entonces...? Por que demonios tú... - Pero otra vez me perdí en su mirada. Se acercó lentamente, como un depredador que intenta no asustar a su presa, y recogió mis lágrimas con su dedo.

- Me cautivó tu mirada – dijo tomándome de la barbilla – me recordaste a mi... tan pérdida, sola, asustada... en un lugar cruel, que jamás te brindó la oportunidad de tener una vida...

- ¿Q-quién eres Vincent? - pregunté mientras él iba bajando su cabeza. Rozó mi nariz con la suya.

- Alguien que está harto de mentir – dijo juntando sus labios con los míos. Ese beso lento y dulce, se tornó apasionado cuando encontramos el sofá. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, como en mi sueño, solo que la sensación era cien veces mejor en la realidad.

Malditos sueños, se quedaban cortos...


	17. Las paces

**Holaa!~ por fin me decidí a colgar este capítulo! **

**Este capítulo contiene escenas batsante 'acaloradas' -Por así decirlo- entre Vincent Y Denise.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo esto así que sean buenos...**

**Aún así me esforcé bastante ye spero que sea de su agrado! ^^**

**Lean bajo su responsabilidad. (Riesgo de trauma) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Las paces:<strong>

_- Alguien que está harto de mentir – dijo juntando sus labios con los míos. Ese beso lento y dulce, __se tornó apasionado cuando encontramos el sofá. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, como en mi sueño, solo que la sensación __era cien veces mejor en la realidad._

POV Denise

Se puso encima de mi, y empezó a besarme el cuello, mordiendo en ciertas zonas, la experiencia era tan primeriza para mi que no pude reprimir un leve gemido.  
>al emitir ese ruido Vincent se apartó de mi y me miró entre sorprendido y divertido. luego sonrió y se volvió a acercar mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.<p>

- Esta noche te cansarás de hacer eso, haré a que digas mi nombre en ese tono~ - dijo. un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su aliento contra mi piel. no pude evitar ruborizarme. tiré levemente de su pelo hacia arriba, para que levantara la cabeza, él obdedeció sin decir nada, y entonces le besé.

sus labios sabían muy bien.

Sus manos apretaron mi cintura, y noté como sus expertas manos empezaban a desabrochar mi camisa, sin dejar mis labios. pronto noté como esa prenda se desprendía de mi, quedando solo en ropa interior. me separó un momento y me miró con una mirada perversa. me sonrojé, y le empujé con los puños poniéndome encima de él.

- No pienses que vas a desnudarme solo a mi - dije, no muy convencida de mis palabras y con un gran sonrojo. sentí mi piel arder.

- La idea me agrada - dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cadera desnuda.

Quema...

Le intenté desabrochar la camisa, con torpeza, pero él no hizo ni un solo gesto de impaciencia, simplemente se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa. cuando por fin desabroché el último botón empecé a deslizar su camisa por sus hombros. Tocando sus brazos, su torso...  
>Perfecto...<p>

Sus manos fueron subiendo hacía encontrarse con el broche de mi sujetador, y de pronto este se soltó, como un acto reflejo me tumbé encima de él para que no me viera. Por dentro estaba ardiendo.  
>Él volvió a recostarme debajo de él, y con una pomposa risa hundió su rostro entre mis senos.<br>Eso hizo correr la adrenalina por mi cuerpo.

Pov normal

- Me encanta como hueles - dijo él, llevo su mano izquierda encima de su pecho masajeándolo lentamente y con delicadeza, mientras ella giró la cabeza sonrojada, intentando contener sus gemidos, que no paraban de salir entre sus labios entreabiertos. Él empezó a masajear sus senos cada vez con más fuerza, ya que la excitación y pasión empezaban a cegarlo. Ella solo podía aumentar el volumen de su voz. se maldecía por ello. Denise se tapó la boca, para silenciar esos incomodos sonidos, pero entonces Vincent se detuvo y le agarró la mano, alejándola de la boca de Denise.

- No lo hagas.

- Pero...

- Quiero oír tu voz – ronroneó Vincent acercándose lentamente y besándola.

- P-pero... es muy vergonzoso - Dijo ella. jamás se había imaginado en una situación así con Vincent.

- No te preocupes, solo estoy yo. nadie más. estamos solos. nadie podrá oirte, salvo yo... - sonrió él.

- Es justamente por... - pero los labios de Vincent la callaron.

- Eres tan linda cuando actúas por timidez. - murmuró - Quiero oír tu voz - repitió él. Ella bajo la mirad apero asintió. Accedió aún sonrojada y bajo su mano, mientras Vincent besaba su clavícula y ascendía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Mordió.

Ella Arqueó la espalda, a la vez que su rodilla rozaba esa parte rígida en el pantalón de Vincent. eso provocó que el también se arqueara de placer, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

En ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se dijeron muchas cosas, que lo sentían, que se amaban, que se perdonaban...

- Te amo - dijo en un ataque de rebeldía Denise.

- Es muy pronto para decir eso - murmuró con una sonrisa Vincent, mientras empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de ella. pero detuvo su faena, y se acerco al rostro de ella. - Yo también te amo - dijo juntando una vez más sus labios.

Vincent volvió al pantalón, pero era incapaz de abrir el cierre.

- malditos los de Pandora, porque hicieron unos pantalones tan difíciles de abrir... - dijo con una media sonrisa mientras acercaba su boca al cierre.

- No está hecho para pervertidos - dijo ella mientras notaba como sus dientes abrían ese maldito cierre.

- Oh, ¿eso piensas? ~ - sintió como iba bajando los pantalones, y como iba quedando expuesta.  
>pronto los pantalones se unieron a la pila de ropa que había tirada en la alfombra.<p>

Denise entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía mirando a su amante. Sabía que ahora era demasiado tarde para detener eso, pero tampoco le apatecía parar.

Esa noche sería muy agitada.

lo último que vio esa noche antes de dormirse fue esa sonrisa dulce, y esos ojos bicolores; los mismos que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento que lo había visto...

_te amo_

* * *

><p><strong>TACHÁN!<strong>

**Espero que haya sido minimamente bueno, y les haya gustado! ^^**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto -Aunque no aseguro nada- U.U'**

**Bueno me despido!**

**¿Review? _(Ojos de perrito, suplicantes)_**

**Hatsa pronto~**


	18. Quién soy

**Hola a todos, aquí les subo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Espero que os guste, y poder seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quién soy:<strong>

Una tenue luz me despertó. Me estiré, pero entonces noté alguien a mi lado y sonreí, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

- Te quiero - dijo Vincent entre mi pelo al notar que yo estaba despierta. entonces empecé a dibujar circulitos en el pecho de él con las yemas de mis dedos.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? - pregunté en voz alta. Vincent besó mi pelo, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me sentía tan segura y a gusto entre sus brazos.

- Te prometo que los Baskervilles no volverán a acercar-se-te - dijo muy convencido. no podía ver su rostro, pero percibía su ira.

- Pero no es solo eso... - dije con amargura, mientras me levantaba tapándome con la sabana.

- Espera, no te vayas - Me llamó Vincent cogiéndome de la muñeca. Me giré, y le miré.

- No quiero que te hieran... - dije sin más. - ¿En que estás metido Vincent? ¿Por qué? - pregunté.

Pero de repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Di un salto hacia atrás.

- Ignóralo – dijo Vincent atrayéndome hacia él, besándome.

- Podría ser importante - dije esquivando sus labios en el segundo asalto.

- ¿Más importante que esto? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en medio de un beso.

- Deberías ir - le dije apartándolo suavemente con una mano en su pecho. Él suspiró con resignación, y se levantó con desgana. se puso algo encima, y salió a recibir a la visita. mientras eso pasaba yo busqué mi ropa y me la puse. cuando me estaba abrochando la camisa él entró en la habitación y me abrazó por detrás, besando mi cuello.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó con un tono de voz dramático.

- Lo siento - murmuré - no puedo ignorar lo que pasa en el _mundo_ - dije mientras cogía mi chaqueta.

- ¿Con _mundo_, te refieres a Pandora? - preguntó. noté su cambio de expresión. estaba enfadado, a la defensiva.

No me giré, me quedé allí pensando en mi respuesta.

- Yo pertenezco ahí. Me incumbe lo que pase allí, no puedo simplemente... alejarme de todo eso. - le dije girándome.

- No permitiré que te hagan daño, que te vuelvas a poner en peligro. No soportaría perderte – dijo con dolor. - todo lo que amo acaba alejándose de mi.

- Vincent... - pero entonces cuando iba a abandonar la estancia un dolor punzante me invadió. Yo lo reconocí al instante. La marca de mi cuello.

- Arg... - dejé escapar de entre mis labios, mientras caía de rodillas. Me llevé una mano al cuello, cubriendo la marca.

- Denise – dijo mi nombre acercándose a mi. - Déjame ver tu cuello. - dijo a modo de orden. Aparté mis manos de mi cuello.

Noté como pasaba su manos por encima de este.

- Me lo temía – mustió.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? - pregunté con esfuerzo.

- No debes ir a Pandora, no en estas condiciones -

- ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Que me está pasando? - pregunté alterada. El se acercó a mi, acariciando mi rostro – dijiste, no más mentiras... – lo ataqué. Él bajó la mirada y pude ver como una arruga se formaba en tu frente.

- Esa marca... es el símbolo que demuestra quién está en tu interior.

- ¿M-mi interior?

Él asintió.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién eres? - preguntó. Me mordí el labio. - eres su reencarnación, por eso los Baskervilles te buscan. -

- ¿Su reencarnación? - pregunté. - ¿de quién? ¿De qué hablas? - no entendía nada. Pero antes de qué él pudiera contestarme, llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

Vincent suspiró y se fue hacia allí, mientras yo me senté en la cama. El dolor de mi cuello había desaparecido de nuevo.

Pero de repente oí un disparo, y el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Me levanté de la cama, y me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve al ver a Vincent doblegado en el suelo, y delante de él una mujer con una capa roja y el pelo rosado. Vincent la miraba con odio y desprecio, mientras ella sonreía.

Pero entonces los dos se giraron hacia mi. La expresión de Vincent cambió.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Huye! - gritó.

- Vaya, así que aquí está nuestra_ gatita_ – murmuró con una sonrisa torcida, entonces agarró a Vincent del cabello alzándolo un poco – realmente nos has sido muy útil, Vincent. - acto seguido lo tiró al suelo, y empezó a andar hacia mi.

La sangre de Vincent cubría la moqueta del comedor. Era lo único que veía.

- No... ¡Vincent! - exclamé, pero de repente esa mujer me agarró del cuello con las dos manos.

- ¿No crees que sería más conveniente preocuparte por ti, ahora mismo? - preguntó cerrando las manos aún más fuerte, alrededor de mi cuello.

- Arg... -

- Por fin te encontramos, chica. No fuiste nada fácil, y menos con todos tus amigos cubriéndote, ese chico con el pelo blanco, y el de gafas, no soltaban prenda -

- ¿Q-qué les has hecho? - pregunté intentando deshacerme de sus manos.

- Ya te dije, que sería mejor que te preocuparas por ti, Lacie.

- ¿Lacie? - pregunté. Ella rió.

- Por supuesto, tu solo ere un recipiente con su alma. Nada más. Un objeto inútil, que la retiene.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella no es solo un recipiente! - gritó Vincent desde el suelo. - ella no es Lacie, ella es Denise. - pero otro hombre con una capa roja le golpeó acallando sus gritos.

- Es inútil, Vincent. - dijo esa mujer. - ha llegado la hora. Nos la vamos a llevar, y no podrás impedirlo.

Bajé al mirada, y dejé de intentar parar el estrangulamiento de la mujer con la capa roja.

Solo era un recipiente... de una mujer Baskerville. Había estado toda mi vida buscando respuesta; sobre quién era, qué les pasó a mis padres. Todos murieron por mi culpa...

- ¡No les hagas caso, Denise! Sabes quién eres... - otro golpe acalló a Vincent de nuevo.

- Si que tienes prisa en morir – rió la mujer.

- Lottie-san, se nos está haciendo tarde – mustió un tercero Baskerville que había entrado en la sala. - será mejor que partamos ya.

La mujer, Lottie, lo miró y asintió mientras me dejaba hacer al suelo.

- Pues vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestra maestro – dijo de repente seria. Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y todo se nubló. Perdí el conocimiento.

_''No lo permitas Denise, no pueden arrancarte eso de ti.'' _Esa voz...

_¿Quién era?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued<em>**

**_Ciao!_**


	19. Identidad

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><em>''No lo permitas Denise, no pueden arrancarte eso de ti.''<em>Esa voz...

_¿Quién era?_

* * *

><p><strong>Identidad:<strong>

Me sentía mareada cuando me desperté. Abrí lentamente los ojos.

- Por fin despertó – oí una voz burlona lejana.

Me encontraba en una sala bastante oscura, iluminada por algunas velas, y pude apreciar una numerosa multitud de encapuchados distribuidos por toda la sala. Era una sala fría, y olía a tierra húmeda. ¿Sería el escondrijo de los Baskervilles?

Intenté levantarme del suelo, pero tenía las muñecas apresadas con cadenas que conectaban con el suelo. Me incorporé levemente, y mandé una mirada envenenada a Lotti, quién estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí sonriendo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que alrededor de mí, había una especie de pentágono, trazado en el suelo. Empecé a inquietarme. Pero lo más importante es que no consiguieran la llave. Pero un pensamiento aún más inquietante pasó por mi mente, y me removí inquieta bajo la presión de las cadenas que me apresaban.

_Vincent_

Al verlo, Lotti rió, y se acercó a mí.

Flexionó las rodillas, para quedar a mi altura y me cogió de la barbilla.

- ¿Preocupada por tu príncipe azul? – preguntó con malicia. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de su agarre. Ella rió, se puso de pie, y cambiando drásticamente su expresión, me tiró al suelo empujándome bruscamente con su pie.

Volví a caer al suelo soltando un alarido de dolor. Me sujetó en el suelo, en esa incómoda posición, y entonces noté como empezaba a hurgar entre mis ropas. Me alarmé, cuando tocó el bolsillo interior de mi camisa. Pude ver como su sádica sonrisa se hacía más grande.

- Parece que lo tenías bien escondido – dijo ella metiendo la mano y tomando la llave.

- Devuélvemela - dije en casi un murmullo. Tenía la garanta seca, y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Intenté recuperarlo, pero ella se alejó de mí.

- Con esto, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos – sonrió con astucia. – muy pronto serás mandada de nuevo a dónde perteneces,_ Lacie._

Bajé la cabeza.

- Yo no soy Lacie – murmuré.

- Si, sí que lo eres. Su alma está dentro de este cuerpo. – dijo ella con expresión indiferente – Tú solamente eres un fragmento _roto_ de su alma. Tu razón de existencia es simplemente ser el recipiente de ella.

- ¡No les escuches! – gritó una voz entre la multitud. Entre la multitud se hizo paso Vincent. Abrí mucho los ojos al ver como respiraba con dificultad, y la gran mancha roja de sangre, que cubría la parte del vientre, de su camisa.

Él corrió hacia mi lado y me abrazó. Susurrándome cosas al oído, que no comprendí. Los ojos s eme llenaron de lágrimas.

Unos Baskervilles encapuchados hicieron un paso adelante para cogerlo, pero Lotti levantó la mano para detenerlos.

- Pero, es un traidor – murmuró uno de ellos. Pero Lotti se giró para mirarlos con indiferencia.

- Dejadlo, no importa. Al fin y al cabo pronto acabará. Dejadles que al menos se despidan – acabó la frase con una sonrisa macabra.

Me había pasado toda mi vida preguntándome el significado de mi existencia, pensaba que tenía algún sentido, que Vincent tenía razón, que yo era alguien más que solo un recipiente. Pero las duras palabras de Lotti resonaban en mi cabeza, y no dejaban de martillear mi sien.

Agarré con fuerzas la camisa de Vincent.

- No te dejaré otra vez. No voy a permitir que te hagan nada, ¿De acuerdo?

- V-vincent… - murmuré.

- Estoy aquí – susurró.

Temía por él. No quería que le hicieran daño.

Pero entonces oí unos pasos detrás de mí. Y me separé lentamente de Vincent, a quién la expresión le había cambiado drásticamente. El odio teñía su mirada. Me giré lentamente, con la vista clavada en el suelo y vi unos zapatos negros.

- Ha pasado un tiempo, Vincent… Lacie… - murmuró una voz masculina. Algo dentro de mí cabeza encajó, ante esa voz familiar. Levanté la cabeza, y vi a un hombre de pelo oscuro, y ojos afilados que me miraba intensamente.

Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Ese hombre delante de mí se inclinó hacia mí, y me recogió las lágrimas con un dedo frío como el mármol.

- No la toques – mustió Vincent, y entonces apartó su mano bruscamente. – ¡Tú le has hecho esto! – le gritó.

Ese hombre sonrió con una expresión triste y miró a Vincent.

- No pensaba que te volverías contra nosotros, Vincent. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no me dejas opción. Lo siento. – y entonces alzó el brazo hacia el lado, y una criatura enorme alada apareció detrás de él. Y rugió, a la vez que batió las alas. – este es mi último aviso Vincent; apártate de Lacie, y ven a mi lado, no tienes porque involucrarte en esto.

- ¡Ella no es Lacie! – gritó de nuevo – ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima, Glen!

En ese instante el hombre delante de nosotros, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo hacia mí. Cerré los ojos para protegerme de esa ráfaga, pero entonces noté como el tacto de Vincent desaparecía.

Asustada abrí los ojos rápidamente, y lo vi a un lado, tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Me abalancé sobre él, y acaricié su rostro.

- ¿Vincent? ¿Me oyes? – pregunté con la voz quebrada – por favor, abre los ojos… Vincent…

Puse mis manos en su pecho. Respiraba, pero era muy débil, y su herida seguía sangrando. Me mordí el labio, pero entonces noté una mano encima de mi hombro. Me estremecí ante ese frío contacto.

- Lacie, déjalo. Olvídate de él. Pronto vas a olvidarte de todo. Pronto serás mandada al abismo, para siempre.

Noté como pedazo a pedazo mi alma iba quebrándose, mi fuerza de voluntad, y identidad.

¿Realmente no era más que un recipiente? ¿Nada más que un fragmento de _Lacie_?

Agarré la tela de la camisa de Vincent.

Pero entonces una imagen abordó mi mente, mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo de Vincent.

_''No lo permitas Denise, no pueden arrancarte eso de ti.''_Esa voz de nuevo...

''_¿Quién eres?'_' pregunté dentro de mi cabeza

''_Yo soy Lacie.'_' Resonó esa misma voz con más claridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dejo aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré colgar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Dejen un Review, si les apetece, realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y a colgar más rápido los capítulos! :)<strong>

**Háganme saber que piensan del capítulo,**

**Hasta pronto!**


	20. Lacie

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p>''<em>¿Quién eres?'<em>' pregunté dentro de mi cabeza

''_Yo soy Lacie.'_' Resonó esa misma voz con más claridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lacie:<strong>

_''¿Quién eres?''_

_''Yo soy Lacie''_

El panorama ante mis ojos cambio radicalmente, y todo se volvió oscuro. Mis manos dejaron de estar atadas con cadenas. Me levanté mirando a mí alrededor, buscando alguna salida.

En ese instante noté una suave presión a mis espaldas.

''Siento haberte metido en esto, Denise'' Susurró una melodiosa voz en mi oído. La misma voz de antes.

'' Lacie'' murmuré, y me giré lentamente para ver la. Tenía el pelo castaño muy largo, y unos ojos rojos muy intensos. Me miraba con ternura, y una media sonrisa.

''Temía que esto pasara…'' Mustió para ella.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' pregunté ''¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieren de mí? … ¿Qué soy?'' fui perdiendo la voz, y bajé la cabeza. Temía su respuesta, temía que confirmara mis temores, y me dijera que no era más que una sombra de ella.

''Tu eres Denise'' Dijo con voz segura Lacie. Alcé la cabeza. ''Es cierto que mi alma reside en tu cuerpo, pero…''

''¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?'' pregunté. Ella suspiró pacientemente.

''Tu naciste en el abismo, cuando tus padres cayeron en él, después de la tragedia de Sablier'' me rebeló entonces. Separé los labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de estos. ''Eras muy pequeña, y tus padres intentaron protegerte de todas las cadenas y seres de ahí, pero fallecieron, y quedaste sola, entre la oscuridad del abismo… hasta que llegaste a mí, en los confines de esa dimensión, en lo más profundo. Y por alguna razón nuestras almas se mezclaron… y apareciste cien años después en Pandora…'' Explicó.

Me llevé una mano al cuello, dónde tenía esa marca, la cual parecía latir con fuerza.

''Esta es la marca de nuestro contrato, Denise'' Murmuró desapareciendo de repente. ''Que yo haya despertado, lo prueba… estás preparada para usar mis poderes''

''Lacie…lo siento'' susurré. ''Fuiste tú la que fue reprimida en otro cuerpo, y perdió su conciencia y voluntad, y en cambio he sido yo la que se ha lamentado todo este tiempo…'' murmuré para mí. ''Lo siento''

Oí su jovial risa resonar en mi cabeza.

''Siento pedirte esto, después de los problemas que te he causado, pero… detén a Glen, por favor'' Oí de nuevo su voz. ''Vuelve al mundo real, y acaba con esto''

Sonreí levemente, recuperando toda la confianza perdida.

''Voy a detener a Glen y a los Baskervilles'' murmuré para mí. ''Voy a recuperar la paz de antes, y rescatar a mis amigos''

''Todos lucharon por ti, ¿Verdad?'' Preguntó Lacie divertida.

''Si…'' suspiré.

''Yo también quiero salvar a Glen. Quiero que deje de sufrir'' Dijo Lacie, antes de que la oscuridad se fuera disipando lentamente.

Poco a poco mi conciencia volvió a la realidad, volví a esa sala fría y oscura; justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz de Glen.

- Pronto todo va a terminar, Lacie… - murmuró levantando su espada. Pero cuando iba a asentar el golpe definitivo se oyó un sordo sonido en la sala. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Glen, se llevó la mano a su hombro, dónde había sido disparado. Su guante blanco se tiñó de rojo.

Me giré para ver a Vincent que estaba tumbado en un charco de sangre, con el brazo alzado, agarrando una pistola que humeaba.

- ¡Ha herido a Glen-sama! – Gritaron algunos Baskervilles indignados, y se disponían a atacar.

- ¡No! – bramó Glen. – ¡Que nadie se mueva! – Ordenó.

Todo el mundo se detuvo con rostros crispados, obedeciendo en contra de su voluntad.

- Estás empezando a ser una molestia importante, Vincent – murmuró entre dientes Glen.

- No le harás daño, no te lo permitiré – mustió Vincent, y un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios.

Glen cambio de mano su espada, y apuntó, esta vez a Vincent. Me levanté, interponiéndome entre él y Vincent. La espada de Glen rozó mi cuello, pero se mantuvo ahí, sin cortarme.

- Esto es entre tú y yo, Glen. Deja a Vincent fuera de esto. – le dije.

- No había necesidad de esto, pero ahora, Lacie… -

- Yo no soy Lacie, mi nombre es Denise. ¡Y juntas te vamos a detener Glen! – exclamé apartando su espada de mi cuello, y entonces las cadenas que me apresaba se rompieron definitivamente, y en mi mano apareció una espada con la hoja de color rojo.

Levanté levemente la espada, apuntándole.

- Vamos a ponerle fin a esto –.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí subo, otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Dejen un review Onegai! Realmente yudan mucho! :)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	21. Mi batalla

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi batalla<strong>

_- Vamos a ponerle fin a esto –._

- Tienes que ser muy ilusa para pensar que podrás detenerme _ahora_ – Sonrió Glen.

- No dejaré que hieras a nadie más, Glen – le dije alzando mi espada. Él sonrió y alzó también la suya, apuntándome con ella.

- Lamento que este sea el desenlace – y tras decir eso se lanzó contra mí con una gran furia.

Esquivé ese ataque, y me dispuse a atacarle, pero entonces su pájaro me golpeó con su ala, tirándome al suelo. Mi espada cayó a escasos metros de mi. Antes de que Glen pudiera atacarme, gateé hacia mi espada, y la tomé de nuevo. Al girarme en el suelo esa criatura alada, me acorraló entre sus patas. Iba a golpearme con su pico, y antes de que eso sucediera interpuse mi espada entre nosotros.

Entonces de mi espada salió una luz rojiza, que arremetió contra la criatura alada, tirándola contra la pared. Esa luz rojiza se convirtió en un ave, y pude ver que ese era parte del poder de Lacie.

- Parece que ahora es simplemente, tu y yo – sonreí con esfuerzo, respirando agitadamente, dirigiéndome a Glen, quién me miraba impasible.

Pero de repente se oyó un gran barullo que venía de los pasillos. Todos los Baskervilles giraron la cabeza en esa dirección, y en poco una gran cantidad de miembros de pandora y sus cadenas empezaron a invadir la sala.

- ¡Intrusos! – gritaron los Baskervilles. – ¡Luchad!

Me quedé petrificada. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Cómo nos habían encontrado?

- ¡No te distraigas! – gritó Glen arremetiendo de nuevo contra mí. Conseguí pararlo con mi espada por poco, pero entonces Glen consiguió que mi espada resbalara de entre mis dedos, mandándola lejos de mi.

Volvió a blandir su espada, y me tiré al suelo para esquivar el ataque.

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, mientars yo intentaba alejarme de ahí, para coger mi espada.

- Esto se acaba aquí – murmuró él con la mirada perdida.

No, no, no… esto no puede acabar así, yo tengo que proteger a mis amigos… tengo que… salvar a Glen!

Entonces sentí como un torrente de poder fluía a través de mi cuerpo.

''_¡Denise!''_ La voz de Lacie sonó dentro de mi cabeza, y mi espada voló hacia mi mano, a gran velocidad, justo a tiempo para parar el ataque de Glen, y lanzar su espada, contra la pared.

Le miré a los ojos, al desarmarlo. Él abrió los labios sorprendido.

- Glen, esto se acaba aquí. – murmuré apuntándole con mi espada. Su expresión desolada lo decía todo. Había perdido.

- No, no puede ser… No puede acabar así, yo tengo que… ¡Lacie me necesita! – dijo con impotencia. – Lacie… ¡Tengo que salvarla!

En ese momento noté como Lacie se removía dentro de mí, y cerré los ojos, cediéndole el paso. Poco a poco noté, como iba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, y me refugiaba en un pequeño espacio de mi mente.

Le acababa de prestar mi cuerpo a Lacie, quién sonrió, y alzó las manos hacia el rostro de Glen, quién la miró, y se quedó sin habla.

- Ya lo has hecho Glen. Me has salvado. Soy libre, soy feliz – murmuró Lacie con una sonrisa.

- Lacie… - mustió Glen – Lo siento… todo lo que pasó… yo… pensaba que si todo volvía a ser como antes, dejarías de sufrir…

- Glen – lo llamó Lacie para que este se calmara. – Me has salvado. – repitió. Y entonces los ojos de él, se llenaron de lágrimas, y rodeó a Lacie con sus brazos.

- Estoy tan feliz – murmuró él, entre lágrimas. – pro fin Lacie, eres libre…

- Y tú también Glen – le interrumpió Lacie – No hace falta que te quedes más, para velar por mí. Yo estaré bien.

Glen se apartó de Lacie, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió.

- Te quiero Lacie. – mustió, acariciando la mejilla de ella, y secando las lágrimas que inconscientemente habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Y yo también, hermano – Susurró Lacie, notando como se le quebraba la voz, a la vez que se mordía el labio, para no llorar.

- No llores Lacie. – le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa sincera. – Ahora, los dos seremos libres.

- Si – mustió ella.

Glen le tendió su mano, y Lacie la tomó sonriendo.

Noté como Lacie abandonaba mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas exhausta, y miré al frente para ver la figura de Glen y Lacie delante de mí.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Glen.

- Vamos – Confirmó Lacie.

Y de repente esas dos siluetas empezaron a hacerse más translúcidas hasta desaparecer por completo.

_''Gracias por todo Denise''_

Ellos… se habían ido.

Me llevé la mano al cuello, y pude apreciar que esa marca, el contrato de Lacie y yo teníamos, había desaparecido.

- Sed felices, Lacie, Glen – murmuré. Y entonces me arrodillé en el suelo, y besé la frente de Vincent. Estaba inconsciente, pero su herida había parado de sangrar.

Miré a mi alrededor. La batalla había terminado para todos. Pandora había conseguido rodear a los Baskervilles, y los estaba apresando.

Por fin, todo había terminado. Me levanté, y cogí a Vincent por el hombro, y empecé a andar con él a cuestas. Tenía que salir de ahí, y llevarlo a Pandora para que curaran sus heridas.

Abandoné esa sala, y anduve por los largos pasillos de piedra, buscando la salida, pero entonces vi un haz de luz al fondo del pasillo. Me apresuré a llegar, y entré en una sala iluminada por una vela. Eran los calabozos, y en esas celdas había mis compañeros.

- ¡Denise! – oí la voz de Reim.

- ¡Reim!

- Vaya, parece que lo lograste – murmuró la voz divertida de Break, a la vez que tiraba un caramelo a mis pies.

Dejé a Vincent apoyado a la pared, y cogí las llaves de la celda, que se encontraban encima de una mesa, en medio del calabozo, y empecé a abrirlas todas. Estaban llenas de miembros de Pandora, y de algunos nobles, quién se apresuraron a salir de esa mansión.

Volví a coger a Vincent. Break se me acercó por detrás.

- Parece que esa rata no fue tan inútil al final – dijo Break con una pizca de malicia. Le fulminé con la mirada. – Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora te ayudo – murmuró, y se puso al otro lado de Vincent, y lo tomó por debajo del brazo, para ayudarme a llevarlo.

- Ya estamos todos – confirmó Reim.

- Salgamos de aquí entonces – murmuré, reemprendiendo la marcha.

Deshicimos el camino, por los estrechos pasillos, y empezamos a subir unas escaleras, que ascendían, y pronto vimos la luz del sol, y el cielo azul que se abría delante de nosotros.

En el mismo instante que pusimos un pie fuera, un grupo de personal de Pandora nos rodeó.

- Coged a Vincent Nightray – oí la voz de Rufus Barma hablar. De inmediato los miembros de Pandora lo arrebataron de mis brazos y los de Break, y se lo llevaron.

- Espere, Duque Barma – murmuré alarmada. – Vincent, me ayudó, él ayudo a derrotar a los Baskervilles! Por favor no le hagan daño… - imploré, llegando a su lado. Él se giró, y me miró.

- No te preocupes, ya lo sabía todo esto. Simplemente lo llevaran a la mansión Nightray, para que pueda ser atendido por un médico. Sus heridas son muy graves.

Suspiré aliviada ante sus palabras.

- Ahora, puedes tomar ese carruaje. Te llevará a la mansión. Pero - hizo una breve pausa, y entonces cerró su abanicó y me apuntó con él. – después de que se recupere hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo.

- Muchas gracias, Duque Barma – murmuré haciendo una pequeña inclinación. Corrí hacia dónde me esperaba ese carruaje, y tan pronto como entré en este, se empezó a mover, en dirección a la mansión Nightray.

''_Sus heridas son graves… tienen que atenderle'' había dicho el Duque Barma._

Cerré los ojos, y apreté mis puños.

_¡Resiste Vincent, por favor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews que ha obtenido esta historia a lo largo de su curso, y para todos los lectores que la habéis leído. El final del fic està cerrca, però aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos! Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo! Dejad algún review si consideráis que la historia se lo merece (por favor) :)<strong>

**Los reviews son siempre apreciados!**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Ciao!**


	22. A tu lado

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><strong>A tu lado<strong>

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la mansión Nightray. Bajé apresuradamente del carruaje y entré a la mansión. Corrí por los pasillos, perdiendo mis zapatos, y me paré delante de la habitación de Vincent. Ahí estaba Echo sentada con la espalda apoyada a la pared, y una criada de pie, al lado de la puerta. Hice un intento para entrar, pero entonces la criada se puso en medio.

- Señorita Denise, no puede entrar. – dijo alzando los brazos para detenerme.

- Tengo que verle, por favor, apártate.

- Pero el médico dijo que nadie podía entrar. Por favor espere aquí – murmuró, inquietándose, intenté esquivarla, pero me cogió de los brazos – por favor señorita Denise, aún le están atendiendo.

Paré de forcejar.

- Cuando acaben seguramente la dejaran entrar, pero ahora necesita esperar hasta que los médicos acaben – dijo soltándome poco a poco.

Apreté los puños con frustración, pero obedecí, sentándome en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Mirando la puerta. Esperando a que se abriera pronto.

Noté los ojos de Echo encima de mí, y giré la cabeza para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también estaba preocupada.

Pasaron las horas, y la puerta aún no se había abierto, empezaba a inquietarme. Em levanté del suelo, y la criada volvió a ponerse delante de la puerta.

- Ya he tenido suficiente, no puedo esperar más – musité.

- Señorita Denise, espere…

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y por esta apareció el doctor, con dos enfermeras detrás de él.

Me mantuve callada esperando a que dijera algo.

- Nuestra labor aquí ha terminado. Curamos la herida del Señor Nightray, pero perdió mucha sangre y está muy débil. Está dormido. No sabemos si despertará, ahora todo depende de sus fuerzas. – anunció. – pero, respecto a sus heridas, él está fuera de peligro.

El silencio inundó el pasillo, y solo yo me atrevía romperlo.

- ¿P-puedo entrar? – inquirí.

El médico se apartó de delante de la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, traspasé esa puerta, y tras cerrarla, corrí hasta detenerme delante de la cama de Vincent. Él yacía ahí con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración muy débil. Me acerqué más, hasta quedar a su lado, e acaricié su mejilla.

Estaba más cálida que antes, pero su color había desaparecido. Realmente, había perdido mucha sangre.

Me senté en un sillón, al lado de la cama, y tomé su mano entre las mías, para darle mi calor.

- Por favor, Vincent. Tienes que despertar. – mustié. – por favor… te necesito – susurré.

Me quedaría ahí, hasta que se despertara.

- Te quiero -

Poco después noté cómo mis ojos se cerraban, hasta que perdí la conciencia, sosteniendo aún la mano de Vincent entre las mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado, y me disculpo por el corto capítulo!<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos!**

**Shadechu Nightray: Gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te este gustando jeje, y respecto a lo de los Baskervilles siendo los 'Villanos', es, básicamente, porqué empecé este fic antes que se supiera quiéne ra el evrdadero villano! Jajaj, pero me alegro que te gustara el plot! :) Gracias!**

**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan: Me alegra que haya te depsrtado tu amor por Vincent! Jujuju~ Gracias por el Review, y tu 'sugerencia'! **

**Ahora, em gustaría saber si les gustaría que en el próximo capítulo hubiera un lemon o algo, ya que ha salido propuesto en uno de los comentarios, lo pensé. ¿Que opinan?**

**Tengo algo empezado pero no estoy segura, háganme saber loq ue piensan por Review o mensaje privado!**

**Cómo siempre, gracias por los reviews, y dejen alguno si les apetece :)**

**Ciao!~**


	23. Te quiero

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

Poco a poco fui despertando, al notar los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, encima de mis ojos. Los abrí, lentamente, y me incorporé rápidamente al ver que no había nadie en la cama. ¡Vincent no estaba!

¿Habría…?

Me levanté, sintiendo mi corazón acelerándose.

- ¿Vincent? – lo llamé insegura. Pero entonces noté unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, y unos labios en mi cuello.

- Estabas muy linda cuando dormías – susurró esa voz tan familiar. Intenté girarme para mirarle a los ojos, pero su agarre se fortaleció. – no te muevas, por favor – rogó, y continuo besándome.

- V-vincent… - suspiré.

Noté como sus manos subían hasta mi rostro, y acariciaba con las yemas mis mejillas, empapadas por las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

Supe que estaba sonriendo.

Sus labios subieron por mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula. Dejé escapar un pequeño quejido.

Entonces me giró lentamente. Me acarició la mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima, y agachó su cabeza para besarme. Levanté los brazos y correspondí al beso. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos a pocos centímetros observándonos.

- Estaba tan preocupada, pensaba que…

- Shtt – me acalló, rozando su nariz con la mía. – Estoy aquí – murmuró.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró. Pero entonces vi como hacia una pequeña mueca, y reaccioné.

- Vincent, no puedes levantarte aún, estás herido, y débil.

Él sonrió ante mi cambio de actitud.

- Tienes que tumbarte en la cama – seguí diciendo, apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

- Solo si te tumbas conmigo – sonrió tomando mi mano.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero bajé la cabeza, y asentí. Noté una mano alzando mi barbilla.

- No bajes la cabeza, sino no puedo ver tus ojos –

Se tumbó en la cama, y me atrajo hacia él. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, y él dirigió su mano a mi cabeza, empezando a acariciarme el pelo.

- Denise – murmuró de repente.

- ¿Sí? – inquirí alzando la cabeza un poco.

- Quiero que me beses

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! – contesté sonrojada, incorporándome en la cama.

- Estoy tumbado en la cama, conteniéndome, pero tenerte tan cerca… te necesito – dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos centellearon en la penumbra.

Me sonrojé aún más. Entonces, Vincent, tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. Me dejé llevar, y nos volvimos a besar. Después del primer contacto, noté como me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- Ahora no podrás escapar – rió levemente besando mi cuello. Me estremecí a la vez que agarraba inconscientemente su pelo.

Empezó a morder esas zonas sensibles que ya conocía. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda.

- Eres bastante sensible – dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus manos se metían por el interior de mi camisa.

- Cállate – gruñí, pero perdió toda seriedad, cuando acto seguido dejé escapar un gemido ahogado, cuando Vincent procedió a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, con los dientes. Rió con sorna.

Pronto se deshizo de mi camisa, que cayó al suelo. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, y empezó a subirlas por mi torso pero antes que qué alcanzara mi sujetador detuve sus manos, y un gruñido escapado de entre sus labios.

Le sonreí triunfalmente, y me acerqué lentamente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior, y antes que pudiera atraparme en un beso, me aparté. Seguro que eso le molestaba, pero para mi sorpresa él sonrió. Alcé una ceja inquisitiva.

- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego – susurró, y antes que me diera cuenta, me encontraba bajo su cuerpo

- E-espera, que vas a hac… - se apoderó de mi boca, y empezó a besarme apasionadamente. Inconscientemente levanté las caderas. Él gruño, y se separó un poco de mi. fijé mis ojos en los suyos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Instintivamente, repetí ese movimiento. Vincent tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Y cuando se recuperó volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, y besó mis labios, con aún más fiereza. Subió hasta mi oído, mordiendo.

- Vincent, no puedo… - la voz murió en mi garganta cuando volvió a descender hasta mi clavícula. Jadeé de nuevo, en busca de aire. Acaricié su pelo, y besó mi escote. Entonces alzó la cabeza de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- ¿Quieres continuar? – preguntó. Asentí, y descendió aún más, besando mi piel, hasta llegar a mi cinturón. Lo desató con los dientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, pero entonces, oímos como llamaban a la puerta.

Alarmada, intenté incorporarme, pero Vincent puso presión encima de mi cadera, inmobilizándome. Me removí inquieta. Le miré rogándole, pero él volvió a sonreír, y besó mi vientre. Me llevé la mano encima de los labios, para silenciar mi gemido.

Entonces Vincent levantó levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó él.

- Vincent-sama, el doctor vino a hacerle una revisión - Dijo al otro lado de la puerta una sirvienta de la mansión.

- Vincent, suéltame, si entran... - susurré para que me oyera, pero entonces posó uno de sus dedos encima de mis labios.

- Ahora estoy bastante cansado - murmuró Vincent, a la vez que empezaba a deslizar mis pantalones, acariciando mi muslo, y piernas. Suspiré, meintras entreabría mis labios, y atrapaba su dedo, mordiéndolo levemente.

- Pero, Vincent-sama, su condición...

- Estoy bien - repuso él. Dejó caer mis pantalones en el suelo. - La señorita Denise, se ocupó muy bien de mi - murmuró con una sonrisa, y se acercó a mis labios, besándome de nuevo. Correspondí mientras le rodeaba el cuello.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

- Está bien Vincent-sama... pero... a parte de eso... Pandora está aquí, buscando a Denise-sama -

En ese instante noté como todos los músculos del cuerpo de Vincent se tensaron. Se separó de mí, y clavó sus furiosos ojos en la puerta.

- ¿Y que quieren? - preguntó.

- C-creo que querían hablar con ella, e interrogarla - Contestó con inseguridad. No nos movimos - Si me permite, me retiro - Añadió nerviosa la criada, y oímos sus pasos alejarse de ahí.

Sabía lo que significaba eso. Vincent y yo habíamos sido acusados, probablemente, de traición. Pero Vincent había quedado fuera de esto. Por qué yo le había dicho al Duqu Barma, que contestaría a sus preguntas. Lo había prometido, a cambio de Vincent.

Me incorporé, e intenté salir de bajo el cuerpo de Vincent, pero entocnes él me detuvo, girando su cabeza hacia mí.

- No te vayas - dijo él, acorralándome de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

- Vincent, tengo que ir. Me buscan - murmuré.

- No me importa. No permitiré que se te acerquen.

- Vincent...

- Te perdí una vez, no voy a permitir que se repita una segunda - dijo.

- Es estúpido, ellos ya saben que estoy aquí, saben que intentarás esconderme. Que me cubrirás...

-_ Y así lo haré..._

* * *

><p>- Y así lo haré - murmuró él, y volvió a besarme una vez más con fiereza. - Te amo -susurró vo, vovliendo a atacar mis labios. Perdí la fuerza de voluntad, y mis horizontes. Esas palabras, me dejaron indefensa, ante él... una vez más.<p>

Sus manos descendieron desde mi cuello, hasta mi sujetador, el cual cedió ante las caricias de Vincent. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, y me sentó en su regazo. Empecé a mover mis caderas en un movimiento circular, él gruñó, y embistió sus caderas hacia arriba. Gemí ante ese contacto.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras Vincent masajeaba lentamente mis pechos. Le agarré del pelo, y entonces sustituyó su mano derecha con su boca, lamiendolo.

Arqueé la espalda, volviendo a inclinar mis caderas hacia delante. Sentía mi suerpo arder. Su tacto, sus besos, sus labios...

Gemí. Bajé la mano hacía sus pantalones, aún puestos. Me sorprendí al notar algo duro bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Empecé a masajear esa parte insegura, con movimientos lentos. Vincent tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y entrecerró los ojos, y de repente agarró mi mano, deteniéndome. Le miré a los ojos sorprendida.

- Denise... He llegado a mi límite. No puedo contenerme más... - Dijo con una media sonrisa, torcida, y en ese instante me hizo caer encima de la cama, tomando i boca de nuevo, al mismo tiempo quedeslizaba su mano.

* * *

><p>No pude despegar mis ojso de los suyos, mientras seguía besando mi cuello y susurrándome al oído. Le miré con ojos rogantes, y él sonrió, moviendo sus caderas otra vez más...<p>

- Te amo - Susurró una vez más, besando mis labios, y eso fue suficiente para hacerme tocar el cielo. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban. Vincent gruñó y se dejó caer encima de mí, poco después.

Aspiró la aroma de mi pelo, y acarició mis brazos desnudos.

- No voy a dejar que te hagan nada - susurró. Alcé mis brazos y lo rodeé. Besó mi frente.

* * *

><p>Nuestras respiraciones se fueron estabilizando, mientras seguíamos abrazados en la cama. Los latidos de su corazón eran costantes, y me relajaban. Él había empezado a acariciar mi pelo, mientras yo dibujaba pequeños circulos con la yema de mis dedos en su pecho. Entonces me detuve.<p>

- Vincent, no quiero que te entrometas, si Pandora viene a por mí. - Susurré.

- Eso no es posible - susurró calmado. - Ya estoy más que involucrado contigo - Contestó besando mis cabellos.

- Vincent...

- Te voy a proteger a todo coste, Denise. Usaré todo cuanto pueda, el nombre de mi familia, mi testigo... lo que haga falta - susurró. - Porqué te quiero. Y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti.

Su voz dulce me meció, y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, me sentía segura en sus brazos.

- Mañana todo se habrá solucionado - Oí su voz murmurar antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todosas! **

**Tomé en cuenta vuestros deseos y escribí algo _intenso_ entre Vicnent y Denise! Intenté escribir algo _más intenso_, pero fallé lamentablemente u.u'... De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y la escena_ hot_, entre Vincent y Denise! **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, cada uno de ellos es enormemente gratificante, y apreciado!**

**Dejen algún review, e intentaré colgar el siguiente capítulo pronto! :)**

**Ciaoo!**


	24. Amanecer

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanecer:<strong>

Noté unso brazos alrededor de mi torso, y entreabrí los ojos.

- Buenos días - susurró una voz cerca de mi oído. Me giré, y pude ver el rostro sonriente de Vincent a mi lado. Le sonreí de vuelta.

- Buenos días -

- Amanecer al lado de alguien es realmente interesante - soltó entonces con una sonrisa traviesa. Besó mis labios. - Hablas en sueños, Denise. - Confesó entonces.

- ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué dije? - Pregunté un poco ruborizada.

Él sonrió con sorna.

- Cosas muy interesantes - rió. Apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho, y estiré los brazos hacia él, dejándolos caer a los lados.

- Yo también... espero amanecer muchas mañanas a tu lado - susurré. Él mostró una sonrisa sincera, y fortaleció sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, atrayéndome aún más a su cuerpo.

- Y yo - Mustió. - Cada día, del resto de mi vida. Te quiero.

- Yo también, te quiero - Reí acortando la distáncia que separaba nuestros rostro. Puso sus labios encia de los míos.

- Jamás me cansaré de estos - susurró.

Reí una vez más.

- Iré a Pandora - dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho una vez más, escuchando su corazón latir.

- Iré contigo - Contestó.

No dije nada, me limité a mirarle a los ojos. Suspiré, y me levanté de la cama. Tomé la ropa del suelo, y empecé a vestirme en silencio.

Noté cómo él se acercaba por detrás, y me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

- Iremos juntos, ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó.

- De acuerdo - Accedí.

- Nada va a pasar, mientras cuentes lo que realmente pasó. Estarás bajo la protección de los Nightray en todo momento, si no quieres contestar algo, simplemente no digas nada. - Dijo girándome lentamente, y besando mi frente dulcememnte.

- Gracias - susurré.

* * *

><p>Abandonamos la mansión Nightray, y nos dirigimos hacia Pandora en carruaje. En todo el viaje ni yo ni Vincent dijimos nada.<p>

Pronto llegamos, y Leim fue quién nos abrió la puerta. Él me mandó una mirada preocupada, pero le sonreí, y entramos hacia dentro.

Vincent se acercó a mí, y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, protectivamente.

- No va a pasar nada, Vincent - le murmuré, disiuladamente.

- No me fio de Pandora - Confesó.

- El duque Barma, la espera al otro lado de la puerta, Denise-sama - dijo un miembro de Pandora. Me aparté de Vincent, antes de que pudiera retenerme, y me detuve delante de la puerta. Le sonreí, y me volví a girar hacia la puerta.

- Duque Barma, la señorita Denise, está aquí -

Después de un breve silencio, se oyó la voz del Duque al otro lado de esta.

- Que pase -

El miembro de Pandora abrió la puerta, y me cedió el paso. Entre con paso seguro, y este cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

- Te estaba esperando - murmuró la voz del Duque. Empequeñecí los ojos intentando ver en la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con unos pergaminos en sus manos. Los dejó encima de la mesa, y se levantó.

- ¿En que podría ayudarle Duque Barma? - pregunté dando un paso al frente. Él me sostuvo la mirada, y abrió su abanico.

- ¿Eres consciente de tu situación? Un miembro de Pandora involucrada con los Baskerville's, y ese traidor Nightray.

- Pero, pensaba que Vincent estaba fuera de esto -

- Lo está. No solo el simple hecho de ser Nightray, sino que tu te ofreciste en su lugar. El hecho de haber venido aquí tu, lo demuestra... ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó con astucia.

No dije nada, esperé a que prosiguiera, y lo hizo.

- El castigo para los taridores es la muerte, y esa misma debería ser aplicada en tu caso... pero... hay algo que puede cambiar tu destino...

- Información - Mustié entre dientes.

- Estoy ansioso, por escuchar tu historia.

- Si cuento toda la verdad...

- Os dejaré ir a ti, y al Nightray. - terminó la frase con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Está bien - accedí.

Conté la historia, todo lo que había sucedido, Lacie, la marca, Glen...

Al terminar el relato, él cerró el abanico, y lo dejó en la mesa.

- Eso es increíble - sonrió. - Aunque aún hay algo que no me has aclarado - dijo clavando sus afilados ojos en mí. Tragué intranquila, pero entonces un objeto volador golpeó la cabeza del Duque, acompañado de una alegre risa femenina.

- No te apures, querida, solo te está intentando intimidar. Lo que hiciste, nos salvó a todos. -

- Sheryl-sama - murmuré, al ver aparecer entre la sombras a la duquesa Rainsworth. Quién había golpeado al Duque Barma, quién la miraba con una mueca torcida, pero sin perder su distante y calculadora expresión.

- Denise-chan! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! - Exclamó una tercera voz, abalanzándose sobre mí.

- ¿O-oscar-sama? - Inquirrí.

- ¿Cuándo ha entrado él aquí? - preguntó volviendo a abrir el abanico el Duque Barma, molesto. Entonces Sheryl se me acercó.

- Denise, siento este pequeño espectaculo, queríamos saber lo que había sucedido, pero ni se nos pasó por la cabeza hacerte nada, eres miembro de Pandora, y de unos de las casas ducales... Y en cuanto al joven Nightray que te acompañaba, ha quedado limpio de toda sospecha, con tu relato... simplemente queríamos ver cómo reaccionabas con presión - confesó Sheryl riendo levemente.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté de piedra.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y vi que tras de esta se encontraba a un sonriente Vincent.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

- Oh, no te enfades Vincent, no era nuestra intención enfadarte - dijo Oscar corriendo a su lado.

- Sheryll-sama, Duque Barma, Oscar-sama, gracias por todo - murmuré haciendo una reverencia. Todos callaron, y sonrieron, a excepción del duque Barma, quién simplemente desvió la mirada desinteresado.

Vincent me miró un poco sorprendido.

- Yo, voy a esperar fuera - murmuró entonces Vincent dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Denise, hiciste un buen trabajo, y además slavaste Pandora y el mundo de una segund atragedia de Sablier... creo que se te prohibió la entrada en Pandora.

Asentí, confirmando sus palabras.

- Así que te concedo de nuevo, el acceso a Pandora, cómo miembro de esta. -

- Agradezco su bondad, pero creo que... encontré otro lugar al que pertenezco. - Murmuré.

Sheryl sonrió, y asintió.

- En ese caso, no se puede hacer nada. La juventud... - suspiró dramáticamente, pero entocnes volvió a adoptar su aire sereno. - Entonces ve, pequeña. A dónde perteneces.

- H-hai - murmuré, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo por los pasillos de Pandora, en su busca.

Por fin, sabía lo que quería, sabía quién era, y dónde pertenecía... Con quién pertenecía...

_''¡Vincent!''_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todosas! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por cada uno de ellos! Espero que también dejen un review en este capii!**

**Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, con el desenlaze de esta historia, de Vincent x OC Denise!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	25. Epílogo

**Casualidad**

* * *

><p><em>Por fin, sabía lo que quería, sabía quiéne ra, y dónde pertenecía... Con quién pertenecía...<em>

_''¡Vincent!''_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo:<strong>

Salí de Pandora y lo vi apoyado al carruaje. Noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él al verme dejó de apoyarse, y me miró confundido.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? - preguntó alarmado. Pero corrí hacia él, y me precipité a sus brazos. Él me rodeó con ellos.

- Te quiero - dije, besándole. Toque su rostro, y cabello.

Cuando nos faltó el aire, nos separamos y nos quedamos muy cerca mirándonos. Rozó su nariz con la mía. Él estaba sonriendo.

- Te dije que todo iría bien - Sonrió.

- Lo sé - reí. Tomé su mano. - Vincent, Volvámos.

- ¿Mm? - inquirió, abriendo los ojos más.

- Volvamos a casa - Contesté. Él separó sus labios sorprendido para decir algo, pero los volvió a cerrar, y me rodeó con sus brazos, besando mi cabello.

- Sí... volvamos a casa.

_- Juntos._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Te quiero._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Este es el final del fic Casualidad. Me da un poco de pena, acabarlo, pero Vincent y Denise se merecen un final feliz, y aquí está!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que leyeron esta historia, y todos los encantadores reviews que ha recibido el fic!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. **

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
